After the Crash: An Alpha Female
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome finishes with her mission in the past and finds herself on a plane to visit an old relative in America in 2014. But disaster strikes while when the plane suddenly crashes in the year 2059 and she learns that nuclear war destroyed technology and unleashed a plague that devastated the female population...Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER — I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone. **

**I encourage everyone 18+ to buy Maddy Barone's series on amazon, it's an awesome shifter/post-apocalyptic romance series.**

**FOR A LIMITED TIME HER FIRST BOOK IS FREE ON AMAZON. AFTER THE CRASH: SLEEPING WITH THE WOLF**

**Summary: **Kagome finishes with her mission in the past and finds herself on a plane to visit an old relative in America in 2014. But disaster strikes on the plane when it suddenly crashes, only to wake up in the year 2059 and learn that nuclear war destroyed technology and unleashed a plague that devastated the female population. Even now, decades after the plague has dwindled to isolated outbreaks, women are precious commodities to be fought for. Will this girl fall before these men like a powerless little girl, or will she show them whose boss?

**Author's Note:** This takes place five years before the After the Crash series.

**Kagome's Age: **20

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan — October 2014**

"Don't forget to pack your toothbrush," Kun-loon yelled up the stairs.

"I won't mom," Kagome yelled back downstairs.

At the moment she was packing her suitcase for Nebraska. Her grandmother on her father's side of the family was sick, but with Souta in school and her mom running the shrine since Ji-chan had passed, that left her to go in her mom's place. So for the next month she would be staying with grandmother on her ranch to take care of her like a good grand-daughter should. She smiled when she came across a picture of the Inu-tachi making sure to pack it.

It had been two years since then and it had been a trial to adjust.

After the defeat of Naraku life had seemed perfect, moving back and forth through the well. She had both her birth family and her second family with the Inu-tachi.

She'd finished school the three years the well had been closed and graduated with decent grades.

It had fooled her into believing she could live a perfect life with Inuyasha and still visit her family.

_'Yet six moon cycles—err six months later, I was ripped from my second family.'_

Sometimes she slipped up, using words, or phrases no longer used, but she tried to catch herself even in her thoughts. Not that the past hadn't left its marks on her. No—she had multiple fading cuts from the past battles she encountered over the long trek fighting demons and the undead.

Kagome shuddered at the last one—she'd seen her fair share of dead that half the time she actually prepared to fight against the craziest things.

In fact in her bag alone had everything prepped for an emergency.

Her archery equipment was packed in a separate suitcase and she had her emergency first aid kit on her ready for anything. She had a tinder box and few other things that she'd placed a special charm on to get her through customs. All of her clothes were prepped for blending into nature and she had thermals packed—well minus her multitude of cartoon character shirts.

At the moment she was trying her hardest to stuff another long sleeve shirt into her bag.

According to the weather report it was cold this time of year in Nebraska. She'd always wondered why her grandfather on her father's had moved out to Nebraska and married an American rancher woman, but who was she to question love. Hadn't she loved a half-demon. Plus if they hadn't married her father would have never been born, which meant no Kagome. And that would suck.

_'Not to mention I wouldn't have my father's pretty eyes.'_

Her cerulean blue eyes that marked her foreign blood, stood out in contrast to her Asiatic looks. If her mother's family didn't come from such a holy and well-liked shrine, she was sure many of kids in the neighborhood would've ousted her. Although there had been a few over the years, she won them over by ignoring and making everyone smile. Eventually her personality won over those who used harsh words like "Halfer" and "Mixed Blood."

Some girls had complimented her over the years saying that they had to get contacts like her eyes.

It seemed like only seconds had passed by, but in actuality it had been several hours.

Her mother saw her off and she was sitting in coach section of the plane, high above in the sky, heading for Nebraska. According to the pilot she was half way there. When she switched planes it was less crowded than the other one had been and she guessed it would be a smoother flight.

Looking out the window for some reason her stomach felt queezy, something was telling her that this ride just wouldn't go right.

Her mother had complained saying that so many planes crashed, or people went missing. After her mom had said that what noble daughter wouldn't go in her place. Plus she'd been on a plane before and the only thing she'd experienced last time was naggy people and an old guy snoring on one side of her.

Her eyes closed as she tried to get a nap in.

When she woke up it was to a powerful shake and at first she shook it off as turbulence, till the plane did an unexpected dive.

Her eyes flew open to hear everyone panicking then before she knew it they'd crashed.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Oooh," Kagome groaned feeling stiff.

"What the—" When she opened her eyes a glint of light shown on her face.

Wincing, she blinked away the blurriness, as her eyes adjusted.

It took her a moment to register the full effect of the light and realized it was daytime, but she was sure it had been night when she was on the plane. "The PLANE!" She exclaimed after it dawned on her what happened. Her eyes were drawn upwards when a leaf hit her in the face.

Sputtering the leaf fell from her face. Glancing up wondering where it had come from she realized where. There was a large split where the top of the plane used to be and just like that all of the horror she'd seemingly forgotten in her panic came back. That feeling of weightlessness and dread when the pilot said something was going wrong telling them to fastening up, the breathing masks dropping from above, then the connection had been cut and they hadn't heard his voice afterwards.

The flight attendants tried to calm everyone tell them what to do, before moving to buckle themselves in. The told everyone each seat a parachute just in case, but she remembered the co-pilot yelling from the cockpit that they would try to land the plane. But looking around her it seemed that hadn't done much good.

Although she was surprised by the damage. There were electrical wires sticking out here and there and there was literally nothing, but trees in front of her. Like six feet from her face was a large section of trees instead of the rest of the plane. There was a smell of something burnt, but she didn't sense any fires nearby so it was mostly like the heat from the crash. From what she could deduce the plane must have broken in half, because there had been a whole two sections in front of hers. The row in front of her appeared to be holding on barely and looked ready to fall off. Turning her head she looked next to her, where an older lady had chatted her ear off for two hours into the plane ride, before she'd taken some medicine and was out like a light.

Now there was a peaceful look on her face.

She made to reach for her, but the seat belt that she vaguely remembered strapping on prevented that.

Despite all the adventures she'd been on, a plane crash hadn't been one she'd experienced before.

Undoing the seat belt, she reached across checking the woman for a pulse, but the bluish tint to the woman's lips already spoke of her passing. But she checked anyways her hand moving to the woman's carotid and radial pulse, but there was none.

Sighing she hoped the lady's death had been peaceful. Praying to kami the lady had slept through it, for it hadn't been a pretty sight when they were in the air.

The more she came awake the more she remembered.

Brief flashes of people screaming and praying had been the biggest thing. But she remembered the rough landing or at least it seemed like they had, then the sliding forth of the plane that made her grip her seat for all she had. She tried to craft a barrier and thought she'd been successful, but then she remembered they hit something hard, and the shrieking of metal. The five people that had been in front of her screaming as their chair detached and they went flying. Along with her half of the plane moving in the other direction.

Kagome had gotten used to seeing dead bodies, but the elderly and children were always a soft spot for her. She wept for a minute for the woman she barely knew. It took her a minute to get her bearings as she went in search of survivors and a phone to use. However, there seemed to only be a small portion of the plane left, she found three more bodies. She'd had a seat in the middle of the coach section of the plane and there hadn't been so many in the back.

The phone—no surprise—hadn't worked.

She tried multiple cellphones and device thrown around or on the dead bodies, but none of them works.

"Weird," sure it was normal in the woods, but the fact that even the small radio she'd found a flight attendant clutching hadn't work and that made her nervous.

"Mommy!"

A little girl's cry reached her ears and she zoned in on it. Her body moving into hypersensitive mode. What she found broke her heart. It was a mother with a piece of glass sticking in her forehead. The woman looked like she'd been young with dark black hair and round in the face. There was dried blood caked around the wound. She threw up from the sight. The little girl—she looked to be just five—was in her mother's arms. The little girl couldn't move and was crying for her mommy. She had to pry the woman's arms apart to get the child as rigamortis had set in.

_'She must have held the child to keep her safe.' _

She knew now if rigamortis had set in it had been more than a few hours since they'd crashed.

"Mommy won't move, s-sh won't move," the little girl blubbered.

"Sh~sh it's okay sweetie. Your mommy she's in heaven with angels," she used her years of learning English in school to comfort the child. Picking up the little girl she held her in a close hug.

"You mean mommy is dead?"

It broke her heart to tell the child yes and she comforted the little girl who wept for her lost mother.

Despite the child's size, her words had be clear for the most part and she knew about death.

It was sad to find out at such a young age, but even sadder to see.

She'd only been five when she witnessed her father's murder. It had been a mugging; they'd gone out to buy some food her mom was craving when she was pregnant with Sota. Her father got stabbed when he didn't give the guy the money fast enough. She screamed so loud when it happened that someone heard and the police caught him.

The little girl cried herself into a calm silence, but sniffled here and there. "Okay sweetie, I know this may seem scary, but I'm going to need you to bare with me. Can you tell me your name?" Kagome put the little girl down two seats away from her mother's body.

"Layla," she murmured obediently.

"Good and can you tell me how old are you Layla," it felt weird to speak a foreign language, but as the years had gone by with English being taught repetitiously she'd gotten used to it. In her second year of high school she'd gone to Europe for their school trip and it had been a learning adventure. Which is why she hadn't minded taking the trip to Nebraska so much.

_'Thank Kami I did.'_

She couldn't imagine her mother in all of this wreckage.

"I-I'm seven," she said wobbly putting up the fingers and Kagome sent her a tentative smile.

"Wow seven that is an nice age, can you tell me Layla did you bring anything on the plane." If they were in the woods and depending on how dense it was they could be stranded for a while.

Layla nodded her head, "Its up there," she pointed to where the carry-on cases were kept and Kagome nodded. She opened it to see a bright American cartoon girl with tan skin and a pink and orange outfit on with a monkey in red boots by her side. The words "Dora the Explorer" in colorful letters printed on it.

Opening it she found two juice boxes, some animal crackers, a change of clothes, and some weird wand thing that tinkled and glowed when she flipped the on switch. "That's my fairy wand," Layla said.

Kagome smiled handing it to her. "Then you better hold on to it."

Months spent helping Kaede had helped her learn how to raise children with what the feudal era had to offer. Which wasn't much in the village of Edo. Not to mention helping out with Souta when she was younger and babysitting him.

"Oohh," a groan caught her attention and she noticed another woman.

"Wait here Layla looks like someone needs my help," she moved towards a window seat where a mocha-brown skin woman sat.

Her eyes fluttered opened and Kagome was taken back by haunting pupil-less blue eyes that stood out with her dark mascara and eyeliner. "Hello, are you okay?"

The woman groaned before nodding slowly. "Y-yea what happened," she asked.

"The plane crashed...so far only three of us survived...well in this half of the plane. I'm not sure where the other half is."

The woman gasped, "Oh my God, why now? Just when life seemed to be going well—Oh God I think I'm going to be sick," with that said the woman puked up her guts.

It took the woman a few minutes to gather her bearings and they made there way back over to the little girl.

The woman avoided looking at the body of the dead mother, shifting from foot to foot. Kagome decided best not to tell her it was the little girl's mother.

"Well my name is Kagome, and you are?"

The woman seemed to remember herself, "Kirri Clinton." The woman looked like her name said it all and Kagome wondered if she was famous.

"And I'm Layla," the little girl piped in.

Kirri smiled, "Nice to meet you Layla."

"Well good to get introduction out of the way. Kirri based of what I scoped out I'll need to find my stuff, because we won't survive nightfall if we don't secure some provisions."

Kirri nodded, "Okay I think I have some snacks and stuff stashed in my suitcase, but I'm not sure if its still onboard," she said looking at the opening where the other half of the plane had broken off and the wreckage around them.

"Well thankfully we broke off with the luggage part so we should go check it out," the muttered to herself, "Definitely need to find my stuff." With the surrounding terrain Kagome would definitely need her stuff, especially if a rescue team didn't get to them soon.

"Layla now I know this is going to seem scary, but can you wait here for a little bit. We need to go find some stuff to help us out, okay?"

Layla's lower lip wobbled, but she held back more tears, "O-okay, but hurry."

"We will sweetie," she told her and she walked back to her seat to grab her bag, pulling on one of the charms on her bracelet, she watched it change into two sais. Kirri wasn't really paying attention, but started voicing questions on how were they going to get down. Kagome on the other hand with the years of constantly training to survive, even when she hadn't been in the fuedal era, told Kirri to get on her back. Said woman looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your crazy aren't you, because there is no way—"

"Trust me," the look in her eyes made Kirri pause before doing as she said.

She climbed onto her back locking her arms around her neck and her long legs around her waist. Then with strength that surprised Kirri, Kagome made the climb down the side of the plane stabbing her sais into the side to make it down safely.

"Okay you are definitely like some strong woman," Kirri said in awe.

The only things Kirri ever been good at were singing and dancing. It's why she had been traveling to Denver. She was supposed to be performing there as part of her cross country tour with a bunch of other singers when the plane started acting up and the everything went to shit. When they made it to the back of the plane she had her doubts about finding anything. It appeared to have been torn off and Kagome could only pray her stuff was there. Even though she had a bag it was pretty much prepped for one person, but with two other people she would need more supplies if they were going to survive.

It was difficult to get inside as the roof had pretty much caved in on what was left of the back of the plane.

Despite the damage and few wires that were hanging around they made it inside making sure to stay far away from the dangerous wires. It wasn't hard too find her stuff. It was strapped down with a few other suitcases. Moving quickly, she grabbed her archery kit and put together her bow, there was no saying how far from civilization they were, or what was in these woods. Bears, wolves, and cougars would be a serious probelm. Not by herself, but with others along maybe. Although the heat of the crash was still present she could feel a chill seeping in through the opening and knew that where ever they were it wasn't going to be a nice night.

Kagome was already dressed appropriately wearing a long sleeve sweater and jeans with her purple boots that were very comfortable. But remembering what Layla had on she searched for something a little warmer in the girl's size, all the while glancing at Kirri from the corner of her eye, noting she'd found her stuff as well. The woman was now sifting through designer suitcases.

Even though they had been flying for Denver the woman was dressed in a pair of jean booty shorts, a sleeveless crop top, and some sneakers. She had a baseball cap with NY on it, but that wouldn't provide her with much warmth. Kagome silently tsked at the outfit.

Although cute and stylish Ms. Kirri Clinton would likely freeze tonight without proper attire.

Putting on her arm guards and her weapons she had already turned into charms were on her person, customs would have had a whirlwind with her if they'd known. She took her stuff and put it in a duffel bag since it would be easier to carry. Putting in only what was necessary and then she did something she might have cringed at doing before, but from being around Miroku she had gotten used to—looting—well it really didn't count since the people were either dead, or just glad to be alive and somewhere else.

She wondered where the other half of the plane had landed, hopefully not far.

Not that she could go scouting right now, what little light she had was diappearing slowly, but surely.

Kagome knew she could survive, but Layla and Kirri she couldn't guarantee if she didn't find some more stuff, especially if they were far from civilization. She knew humans tended to stay away from less civilized areas and stayed in cities. While she hadn't stayed in the urban side of Tokyo; she saw its appeal when she left the Feudal Era, where things she had depended on her whole life weren't even available.

The phone she'd used non-stop from the second she entered junior high, she rarely used these days.

She only kept one on herself for special emergency. However she didn't have any service when she checked earlier. After a while she found a couple packs of batteries—blehh a sick porno—a flashlight, fatty snacks, and there was a suitcase that matched Layla's backpag with an even larger Dora printed on it. After searching through it she found some warmer child-size clothes that would definitely be better than summer dress the girl had been wearing. Everything else was starting to seem useless when she saw an airplane emergency kit on the wall strapped down.

Making her way over to it, she opened it using the hilt of her sai.

"Wow your like Buffy or GI Jane, how did you managed to even get those weapons on board."

Kagome froze for a second but recovered quickly.

"I'm a professional archer and weapons master. I have a license for them and as long as there in the case I can bring them on board." It wasn't a lie, she had brought her archery equipment through legal means, but the other weapons...well what the airline didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Although she wondered who the Buff and GI Jane refer to were, they must have been strong women.

"Oh...cool."

Inside there was a folded grey blanket, a flare gun, and a first aid kit. She got what she could but it really weighed her down. Knowing this was already going to be a struggle she murmured a similar spell to the one she used on her weapons to shrink the stuff, but she felt worn afterwards.

"So do you think we have enough stuff?" Kirri asked.

She nodded, "Yeah looks like it. We may have to do two trips because I won't be able to carry the stuff and you."

Using her miko powers was strenuous on her.

How Kikyo managed to do some of the stuff she did had surprised her, but then so had the other priestess she'd met along the way. _'Not without risks.'_ Her subconscious reminded her. A flash of Tsukiyomi's face always sobered her on what being dependent on her gifts and over-using them. Over the years although it hadn't seemed like it at the time, each miko she encountered helped her grow spiritually in there own way, even the dark miko Tsubaki.

If Tsubaki hadn't thrown the curse at her she would have never learned about her gift of reflection. Although she always said it was a fluke she did several times since.

When she finally left the remnants of the baggage compartment she moved from the crash and sent off a shot from the flare gun. The flare went high into the sky before bursting to life. Satisfied when no fires occurred because of it she made the climb back up the plane. The chill in the air had become more frosty and she headed straight for Layla. She was facing the opposite direction of her mother, holding on to her wand for dear life.

"I'm back," she said quietly as to not spook Layla.

Layla's head shot up and she launched herself at Kagome. "You're back," Kagome could barely hear the girl's muffled voice. Ruffling Layla's black hair she put some breathing space in between them. Setting down her bag she took out the clothes that was back to normal size giving it to Layla.

"Come on, you have to get changes. It's gonna get cold and we don't know when we'll be able to get help okay." Layla nodded and after making sure the bathroom was alright, let Layla get dressed privately. She went back to get Kirri and when they were coming back up Layla came out of the bathroom. She was now wearing a Ralph Lauren sweater and matching pants. _'Even though her mom loo_ks _so young she can afford such expensive clothes for her kid.'_ While she wasn't familiar with many brand names of clothes she knew the big ones.

Kirri opted out of changing.

"I grew up in Canada this little chill is nothing in comparison."

In the back of the plane the huddle in the seats and Kirri settled in the corner with Layla in the middle and her on the outside where the least amount of wind would come. Wrapping the blanket around them she soon found herself in a fitful sleep, but had her senses spread out in case of danger.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Five days Later — 2059**

Kagome ate the hot stew, moaning at the taste in her mouth.

After three and half days days of fatty snacks that were cold this was heaven.

Layla made an appreciative noise beside her.

Kirri was eating soundlessly.

Last night instead of airplane seats they'd slept on a comfy couch with a blanket that was thick and warm. Only to be woken to the aroma of a home cooked meal.

It had been almost seventy-two hours since the plane crash and her world had almost ended. Three and half days that were spent in the remnants of the crash site. An a few hours since she found out she was living in a post-apocalyptic, where women like her were a rarity, or at least that is what the woman who saw her flare told her when she came to their rescue. The woman who looked to be well into her sixties had pulled out a whole mess of stuff detailing the "Times Before" as it was called and what happened in the subsequent years following.

At first she had been skeptical but the woman's aura spoke of no lies.

"So why do you live so far away Miss Coraline," Kagome asked curiously.

The old lady snorted, "Look I'm an old lady, but I grew up in civilized times and if what you say is true so did you and her. But when all that mess happened; men they...changed. Reverted to their most primal instincts, epsecially since the weapons they used did stuff to the men's DNA and killed off most of the female population, so now majority of the time births result in boys and fewer girls. I used to live in a town with a thousand men and one hundred and fifty-three women, talk about a sausage fest," Coraline laughed at her little joke and Kirri smiled a little too. "I mean don't get me wrong some women were treated like goddesses among men, but half of the time you saw three to four men sharing one woman and using her as a breeding mare. Ha! Can you believe the nerve of men. Then those poor women would die from back to back births."

Coraline shuddered, sipping on her brew she called tea. "I used to be married—bossy son of gun" she changed the slur at the last moment when Layla made a satisfied noise from eating before continuing her tale.

"Everyone said he was a nice and well-to-do man. That I should be honored that it was he who won me in a Bride Fight, but they didn't know about his temper. Lordy his temper_—_ If the food wasn't made to his exact tastes..." Coraline shuddered at how mad her husband would get. He started out with simple complaints, then yelling, then the slapping around when she didn't move fast enough to get things done.

Or when she didn't want to have sex, he would force her.

After a while she learned to just let him have his way, but she didn't comply for long.

"Well my momma used to get beat up by her boyfriend when she was younger and I surely wasn't gonna sit back and take it. So one day I got his gun and shot him when he tried to beat me. After that I knew my uncle would just sell me off to the Bride Fights again if I returned, since I was still on the hot side," she said with a toothy smile and Kagome smiled sadly. "So I put on my big girls panties and I buried his body in the woods and I haven't left this cabin since. Now I know what you think, call the cops or some law enforcement, but you gotta understand none of that don't exist no more."

Kirri made a unladylike snort, "I would've done the same. Can't stand pig-headed men who think they can just lay their hand on a woman cause their a little stronger."

Coraline smiled comforted that another would agree.

She would be lying if she said that killing her husband hadn't made her feel just a tad bit guilty over the years.

"Thank you. Well I let you all stay and show you how to survive for your sakes and your little girl's sake too. It's hard without technology, but after a while you get used to it," she said rising to take the now empty bowls off of the table.

Coraline's voice sounded wistful for a moment, "I loved using a phone as a child. Remembered I could call up my friend Jenny and gossip about the cutest boy in our school, haha," she laughed dryly. Her eyes had a misty look for a second, before she scrubbed up the dishes with a bucket of water.

Kagome helped clean up the small mess Layla had made.

"Actually I'm very capable of surviving I've lived in a similar situation. I pretty much went without technology for many months and faced many physical dangers, but I will take any help you can offer," Kagome said, glad to have some help.

Coraline Murphy nodded, studying the girl.

When she'd happened upon them with her shotgun of course, she wasn't about to taken if it was a bunch of woman stealers even if she was old. She knew from memories of her youth in her hometown that turned militaristic soon after the bombings and the Woman Killer Plague that they would take any woman as long as they could fuck them. Instead she came upon a plane albeit a crashed one, but a plane. She hadn't seen one in nearly forty-five years and for a second thought it was a trick of the eye or a remnant of the Times Before, except it was sparking with electricity and there were three modernly dressed girls inside, well one girl and two women.

One who seemed in charge was obviously Asian by her looks, with dark black hair and blue eyes. She was of average height, but it had been her arsenal of weaponry that had surprised her. It fit with this time, but her clothes hadn't. Despite years of untrust she decided to take the three in.

The woman, Kagome, she said her name was. Spoke English with an accent, but it was clear and precise. She seemed to care for the little girl, who sort of looked like her hair wise, but otherwise looked wholly different. While Kagome had a heart-shaped face, the little girl, Layla's face was rounded with chubbiness and her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin was tanned much like the Native Americans she'd seen before in town.

The other woman, Kirri Clinton, had said she was from Canada, but moved to New York four years ago...well in 2010 to be a singer. She was pretty, but no where near as capable as the Asian woman seemed.

"I'm sure your quite capable, but if you plan on leaving here you got to know how to get by. Men run everything and while your bow looks nice and probably will work, you should have a least this bit of technology." Coraline opened a drawer and Kagome saw a glint of something before she pulled out an old fashioned pistol. "I have my shotgun and another pistol, so you can have this one to keep you both same from any women stealers," she sifter through the drawer some more before pulling out a small wooden box that had about thirty bullets in it.

Kagome took the gun from her, testing it's weight.

She'd used one before at a shooting range, when she got her gun license. Something that hadn't been easy in Japan with it's strict gun laws. Her natural abilities gave her good reflexes and excellent marksmanship—well technically the latter had taken some years of fighting demons to acquire. Inuyasha's costant comparison to Kikyo in the aspect spurred her on.

"Thank you, this will definitely come in handy I'm sure."

Coraline smiled, her wrinkles straightening briefly. "Yes well I rarely have to use them and I'm an old bat now, so they'll be of more use to you."

She tucked the gun into the back of her pants, covering it with her shirt.

Coraline looked at Kirri, but the woman shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine without one, I don't even know how to shoot."

"Still you should have something," and handed her a pocket knife.

Kirri took it with a small frown on her face.

It had taken a lot more to convince her than Kagome, but seeing the newspapers it was hard not to believe. _'Everything I worked so hard for gone. My mom, dad, even my little poochie Perriwinkle gone.'_ Last night she hadn't gotten much sleep. Instead she'd cried silently as to not wake the others.

It was hard to imagine everything she knew gone.

How would she survive?

Looking at the way Kagome handle the gun and how she had set up camp for them the past five days, Kirri had never felt more inadequate.

Layla by now had fallen asleep at the table and she moved her to the couch they'd been given covering her with the quilted blanket Coraline had given them. The cabin wasn't that large with one bedroom and the kitchen and living room were connected, but there was a fireplace and it had a few logs thrown in it. However, it would need more wood for later. Kirri sat in the rocking chair, gazing into the fire.

"Um Miss Coraline, do you have an axe," Coraline was surprised by the question, but pointed next to the door.

Kirri was too and watched her curiously.

Kagome went and picked it up, "Come on Kirri I'll show you something." Kirri was a little uneasy, but followed Kagome out the house.

Coraline was a bit worried as an hour passed, at least until the door opened up and she reflexively grabbed the closest weapon, only to drop it when Kagome and Kirri came in carrying a large bundle of neatly chopped wood, only to go outside and bring more in stacking it in a neat pile in the corner. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry I may have gotten a little carried away with chopping wood. It's been a while since I could do it."

She could only nod, wondering what survival lessons the girl must have undergone, or the life she lived to get so strong.

Even twenty years ago that axe had been much to heavy for her, which is why she had lots of knitted blankets made and wore thick clothes to stay warm. Usually she got some sturdy pieces of wood here and there, but most of the time she used that to heat her food.

Kirri looked worse for sweat, with a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Honestly when she had gone outside with Kagome she hadn't known what to expect, but cutting wood was not it.

There were a lot of split uneven pieces she had cut, while Kagome tried to teach her how to cut them properly.

The axe had been heavier than she imagined, or at least when Kagome swung it, it hadn't seemed nearly as heavy. After a couple of swings her arms felt like jelly.

Honestly even working out with her personal trainer hadn't been as hard.

But Kagome had been patient and after fifteen minutes of her cutting poor pieces, the Asian woman had cut her a break and took over. She was also reminded of there conversation outside.

She'd been trying to cut the log they had found just right.

"So what did you used to do to make you so good at...well this. Like were you a survivalist, or something."

Kagome smiled with a humorous glint in her eyes, "I guess you could say that. I like the wilderness, so I kind of trained to work in all types of situations. I began to use technology less and less as I grew up and now...well I'm just trying to survive."

"If what she said is true, that means our families...they're gone," her words were so hollow and her chest ached.

All she wanted to do then was crawl into her mother's arms and cry about this horrifying situation.

Kagome faltered a little bit, before she grabbed the axe and began to hack away like a lumberjack. "Yea, I just try not to think about it. If it helps try to imagine them in a better place. My family lived in Japan, but Miss Coraline said major cities all over the world were attacked and mine's lived in Tokyo. I would hope they lived, but my mom was in her forties so she'd be a grandma now. And my younger brother...I-I just can't," she whispered.

After that they sort of worked in silence, other than the occasional grunt from her when she took over chopping.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

The trek to the stream seemed so long, when it was actually relatively short.

Over the course of three months all three of them had adjusted to the archaic lifestyle. Using the outhouse, bathing in the cold stream that ran through the forest, trapping and skinning animals; something neither Layla nor Kirri hadn't been so fond of but had been necessary, and keeping house. The last one Coraline taught them saying you never knew what situation they may end up in. She often joked it was like having the three daughters she'd always wished for after her husband's death.

All three girls loved the old lady who was understanding and taught them what she knew.

Gardening was Layla's favorite things to do, but found knitting and crocheting boring. She personally just hunted most of the time, but every now and the she helped with the knitting. Although Layla had pointed out that her gloves had a weird shaped thumb, but it had been so hard getting it just right. "Not my fault stupid glove and needles." Kirri found a love for fishing and learning how to shoot. Shooting the gun had scared her at first, but once Kagome showed her how to properly do it, the rest seemed to come naturally for her. Cooking off of the land was no problem, although Coraline had been quite happy when she caught some eggs from a bird's nest one day.

"Just for this I'm going to cook you an omelet."

Rubbing her tummy, that had been a tasty memory. The large bucket swung in her other hand.

It was easier for her to adjust and mildly difficult for Layla and Kirri.

It had been especially hard, when the batteries in her toy had run out. Kagome knew she could have replaced them, but felt it was best not to. _'She has to adapt and realize that this stuff won't always be available.'_ Plus the packs of batteries she had could be used for the walkies-talkies she'd scavenged from the wreckage a month after having come to live with Coraline. They were in working condition and could communicate to one another which was good. They would be useful later on she was sure.

Coraline had actually cried when she turned them on for the first time to see if they worked.

She'd let the old women talk into it with Layla in the other room for an hour. It was a nice memory to give the woman.

Kagome felt bad for her, having to go from living a life full of technology and freedom to a chauvinistic hell-hole of a world. Sure they were experiencing the same thing, but she had lived back then and seen some horrors. Kagome could tell there was always a look that Coraline would get sometimes, a look that was similar to when men and women saw war up close. Although Coraline said that some cities were different, like in Kearney some town far away that were good to women and treated them like queens. And there were the Native Americans, who apparently left their reservations after all drama and could turn in to wolves.

"Spooked the living ghost out of me when I saw it once. A man turned into a wolf and bit this girl's poor neck, scarred ever since then but I hear he took her away from her family and married her, but he loved her and treated her right. Don't know what happened after that, cause my husband moved us out here, but she seemed happy to be with the guy. Plus they only take one wife unlike some men," she muttered ruefully.

"I know some men who shared one woman, or a man who had several wives."

Kagome didn't know what to think of these werewolves.

But when she heard about the biting of the neck, her face hadn't screwed up like Coraline's.

She knew from being around canines that the neck was a special place to them. It was a sign of submission as it was the most vulnerable spot for a anyone, but also a sign of mating. Inuyasha used to always scent mark her right there, promising when they married and mated he would put his mark right there.

It was animalistic and possessive, but the idea had thrilled her at the time.

Then again after years of following after him like a puppy, any affection he gave her she came to love.

Thinking about him and the rest of her family was tough.

It had taken a while to register that her mom was mostly like dead and her brother too, or halfway around the world and her brother old man now. She'd cried for what seemed like hours till she woke up with puffy eyes and had Coraline doting on her the whole day. Kirri had been the same way, but she was coming to accept it.

When Kagome reached the stream the was only a foot deep and three feet wide, she began to fill the bucket up with cold water.

She would probably go fishing in the early morning with Kirri.

"Uggh," a grunt escaped her as she lifted up the large bucket of water carrying it back to the cabin. It was heavy, but Coraline would need it for cleaning in the morning.

It would be night soon and it was best not to tarry in the forest, so she bore the weight without complaint.

Coraline told her that although she hadn't seen one in a while, bears lived on the other side of the stream in the forest. When she got back the window had the orange glow of a candle. The window was covered with enough dust that it seemed almost permanent, but since the windows were boarded up most of the time Coraline didn't bother cleaning them. She said it would simply make it easier for people to see inside.

Setting the bucket down, she used the heavy copper key to open the door.

She put the water in the kitchen for Coraline to use later.

After making a quick trip to the outhouse she was back inside and locked the door, swinging the huge slat of wood over the door that prevented further intruders.

Kirri was curled up on the run near the fireplace with a quilt around her. Her little snores escaping every now and then.

Tucking her toes under her, sat on the couch looking out the window just enjoying the sound of crickets chirping and the nightlife of the forest in full swing. It reminded her of the nights when her and the Inu-Tachi would camp our under the stars. Memories of sitting by Inuyasha around the campfire with little Shippo teasing Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango would be curled up with each other til Miroku did something perverted. Then she and Shippo would cuddle up in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha would sit in a tree watching over them like a good alpha. There was a chill by the times she found her way out of her memories, and she would have to close the window soon.

Layla was tuckered out on the other side of the couch so she couldn't get sick.

Another downside was that medicine was hard to come in this time period.

Of course she knew about herbs so she scavenged heer and there and she had the medicine from the emergency kit. But that medicine would have to be reserved for emergencies.

Tomorrow would begin a new adventure which is why she hadn't gone to sleep yet.

_'What am I gonna do.?_

Tomorrow she would venture into town. Under disguise of course, but it would still be dangerous. Coraline convinced her to go sell the silver coins and jewelry she'd found back at the crash site for a pack horse and supplie. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. The town was an unknown world, but then again so had the feudal era been.

Thinking about it just made her think too much, so she got up boarding the window back up before she blew out the candle, and curled up on her side of the couch.

Sleep gradually came to her and she whispered good night to the world and welcomed her dreams full of her family and friends.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think.**

So this was a long chapter...I think my hands sure hurt. (Ouchy)

I've been reading the After the Crash series for a little while and thought why not write a fanfic story for the series. Not like I don't have time on my hands, while I'm thinking of my next story to update. The series After the Crash was something different from most of the post-apocalyptic stories I read *mostly because of no zombies* but the use of wolf shifters and this society where men have taken hold of the reins again, and putting women from a more equal rights society into this setting was a masterful idea on Maddy Barone's part.**  
**

In many ways the women in Barone's stories sort of reminded me of Kagome. They realize the time difference and new way of life, but they're not going to just back down and give in like weak-willed women. They have fire in them and fight for their equal grounds in the series and I like that. I guess you could say the only thing I wanted a little more of was independence. Although I love Carla and Taye's story, I felt like Carla might have fought the Bride Fight situation more. Ran away to find real help in the middle of the night, or planned something, but she just fell into this dependent status very quickly.

I think that is why I liked putting Coraline Murphy in the story. At such a young age she has seen both worlds and has adjusted, but not lost her independence. Despite knowing she won't have anyone to depend on she is content to live away from society because it means independence. Not used as a piece of property to be fought over like a prized cow. And she survived almost fifty years later.

For Kagome, I think it may seem easy for her now, but all that may change soon. **Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or After the Crash series by Maddy Barone**

**Author's Note: **My new blog is officially a go and is available on mobile as well. Link is in my bio and you can follow me on Facebook at Marie Ya'el. Happy Holidays! **  
**

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**January - 2060**

Frost glistened on the branches of trees, little drops plopped onto the forest floor. It was winter, but the snow stopped falling a fortnight ago. The forest seemingly quiet, except there was a swish as a line was thrown into the stream with a plop and splash upon breaking through the watery barrier. Two women stood near by one with a fishing poll the other with a wooden spear in hand. The one wielding the spear had pale skin and long ebony hair. She wore a jacket, but her pants were rolled up as she stood along the edge of the semi-deep stream, water only coming up to her ankles. Yet, despite the chill of the weather and the icy water, she seemed to show no signs of being terribly cold.

"I love your hair, why do you keep it in that tight bun, or that boring ponytail? Don't you like it?" Kirri asked, pushing her own long tresses over her shoulder with a little flare. Her hair was brown with black highlights at the tips; although it wasn't nearly as long as Kagome's, it was an impressive length for a modern woman to have. Kagome remembered all the craze with dying hair and having weird half-shaved hairstyles. Or wearing weave, but Kirri had very confidently explained to her about her great genes, so her hair grew without much damage from dyeing it.

Kagome's nose wrinkled up as she went to stab another trout with her spear she'd made with Coraline. _'I better get out before I cant pneumonia.'_ She knew it was crazy to be in the water, especially during this time of the year, but with the weather most of the fish in this part of the stream had migrated. So she had to go a little further in to catch more with her spear. Walking out of the water with as little movement as possible was hard, but better not to scare away the fish that still swam through this part of the forest.

She sat on a rock using her rag to dry her feet before putting on socks and her boots. "I do like my hair, but it can be bothersome especially in the wilderness. I'm an archer, so my hair tends to get in my face when I'm hunting, so it's easier to keep it up. Although it's good for warmth at night, so I don't cut it."

Kirri got a little excited when she caught another fish.

Honestly, Kagome had been surprised with how well Kirri improved at fishing and coping with their new environment. Kami knew it took her a while to come to terms with her new situation in the feudal era, demons, walking dead, evil spirits, etc. For a while her emotions would keep her up at night, or have her sidetracked with thoughts of the past, but Kirri seemed to blossom into this technology-free life.

"Oh that's a fat one," Kagome observed the trout with its shiny silvery scales and rough surface.

The singer grinned from ear to ear.

"Fishing...somehow this is something I never imagined myself doing like ever. But its not as horrible as I thought it would be when you first taught me."

Kagome sent her a small smile, "Well you surely are more apt at it than some I've seen and your skills are more refined." Immediately an image of a certain inu-demon came to mind. His hands outstretched swiping at the river and catching fish between his teeth like a dog.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I only give compliments where they are do. Also I never did say thank you for the compliment on my hair."

"Oh your welcome. I mean I can understand why you keep it up now." Kirri twirled her own hair around her finger for a moment, "My own hair on the other hand...well I guess for me my hair is like shield. When I was younger I remember people in school teasing me, caling me 'Alien eyes' or other stupid stuff, and I just remember letting my hair down and just blocking them out. People always loved my hair. I would spend hours just brushing and singing sometimes."

Kagome nodded, "Is that why you decided to be a singer?"

She nodded "Yep! I started singing more and got a vocal coach. When I grew out of my awkward-looking faze I left for America to make my own path to fame. I got an agent, got signed, was on tour and then...well I guess that's over now..." Kirri trailed off getting up, grabbing her wooden pail of fish.

Kagome did the same and they walked back trudging through the snow that lingered on the forest floor, refusing to melt.

After all what could she say to her.

That it would all get better.

She couldn't make promises like that.

Sometimes putting that type of hope in a person can be good, but it could also be bad. And somehow from what Coraline described society to be like in this new era. Well it wouldn't be prudent to encourage such a career in a world where a woman having a career other than as a prostitute in Omaha, or wife is unheard of. The only thing she could do is tell her to survive. Grow strong and survive. After all that's it she could do as well.

_Survive_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"These belonged to my husband before he got fat in the belly," Coraline held up a pair of jeans and brown leather chaps, there were boots with them and a big leather jacket. She moved deftly across the room towards a sturdy dress drawer pulling out a plaid shirt that was two sizes too big for her. Kagome was skeptical that they would fit.

"They should fit with this," she held up a huge belt buckle with weird buckle that looked like a gold bull's horn.

Kagome took them graciously and didn't think twice about stripping there, knowing she would need the woman's help with the unfamiliar clothes.

The gasp from Coraline's lips she wasn't prepared for, "My word, child who bit you," she exclaimed.

Turning to glass in the full length mirror Kagome saw only two bites, one on her side she' recieved from the Mistress Centipede at the beginning of her adventure into he past and the other was on the tip of her shoulder and was much small that the other bite.

_'Inuyasha's bite.'_

Although it wasn't a mating bite, it was bite made by his demon when Inuyasha lost control. It had been painful and scary experience, but it was a part of her now. She used to think about it all the time, but now for the most part she tried not to think about the bite and it's special place in her heart.

It was dark time for the Inu-Tachi when he lost control thanks to a dark witch. He managed to flee the village before he could hurt anyone, but she'd naturally ran after him like she always did. She ran till her feet hurt and straight through a bog of skeletons and demons to save him. She'd purifier the witch, but struggled to bring Inuyasha back to his human self. It was even worse than the time in Kaguya's castle.

Suddenly Coraline had a dopey smile on her face, "My my you must have had a voracious lover."

Kagome choked on air, before she broke out in a full hearty laugh.

"Yeah, something like that," her whole face was red and she started putting on the clothes. Coraline helped her when she put something on, fixing it so it looked alright.

Kirri who was sitting on the bed giggled a little. "I know what that's like, Alejandro Rodriguez. A Puerto Rican guy I met on tour months before the crash. He was so feisty and like an animal in bed." She had dopey smile on her face and seemed to go somewhere else for a bit.

Coraline chuckled, while Kagome just blushed some more.

When Coraline stared at her chest with pursed lips she wondered what was wrong.

"Erm, well I think we may have to bind your chest," Coraline said.

"Oh," Kagome knew her breast were on the bigger side and no matter what type a dieting she did they never got smaller.

By the time she was dressed properly and looked in the mirror she had to say she did look like a boy. However her face was just too pretty.

Not that she was being conceited but her face wasn't a man's face.

"Wow you really look like a dude. Hell I would date you," Kirri said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome burst into laughter and both women joined her.

"Why thank you."

For a minute she thought about her girlish face, but she would deal with it later.

Although she loved the older woman she was cautious with showing others her miko abilities. It wasn't something she could show everyone. She'd seen good people turn into something else when they saw shit that just couldn't be explained without having an open mind.

By the time she was outside and saddle up she was making her way down an overgrown trail.

Riding a horse felt a little uncomfortable, considering it had been a few years since she'd rode on one, but she managed.

Part of her worried about Layla, but knew Coraline and Kirri would take care of her.

* * *

**So despite how I first started out writing this, this chapter is very short from where I wanted to be, but I'll try to make them longer next time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER — I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone. **

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Continuing...**

It felt like hours before she reached the town.

It wasn't as archaic as the Feudal Era, but definitely less modernized than the countryside of Japan. It sort of reminded her of the Old Western American movies her little brother used to like to watch when he was younger. She'd already used a spell on her face. Now it appeared more angular and had a little stubble on it. _'I feel for all dudes with facial hair.' _The stubble on her face was itchy as hell and she did her best to ignore it. Her voice was slightly deeper, but still held her own voice quality.

She was limited with how long the spell would last, since she didn't practice it long enough. And it takes its toll on her after awhile.

Following the directions Coraline had given her she found the town's version of a pawn shop, which was an old looking store with the windows sporting a sign that said Al's Shop on it.

She tied up her horse where she could see it from inside and went on in.

The inside was pretty bare, with a low ceiling and and lanterns lit everywhere to provide lighting, and but three shelves with small nicknacks and items on them. There was a counter right in the middle of the place with an old fellow behind it and she approached.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Yes, I would like to trade some stuff for a horse and some other supplies," she pulled out the list she'd made handing it to the man.

The man looked over the list then back at her.

"Hmm I can get you everything, but it's going to cost a pretty penny," he said.

She nodded, before putting the sack of jewelry and coins on the counter.

The man opened it, his brows raising a little before his face seemed to change from one a distrust to welcoming.

"Well I do believe I can be of service to you. It will take a little bit, but I can get you what you need. If you don't mind waiting—"

"Of course I'll take a look around town and be back by say a little after noon," she supplied.

The old man nodded and she smiled taking back her treasure.

"Okay then I'll be back by then," and she left the store to go sightseeing.

Although there wasn't much too see.

Everywhere she went it seemed like all she saw were men and male children, but occasionally she saw a woman—with a man or two with her—walking by guarded with a musket or a pistol. There weren't many children out and if she had visited a place like this back in modern time she would have likened the place to a ghost town almost.

The buildings were definitely remnants of the past. Some were definitely built by modern man, but had been worn down over time. However a few had been obviously constructed recently as they were made out of wood instead of cement and sleek stone like some. When she saw a blacksmith she couldn't resist going in.

It seemed like hours later before Kagome arrived back at the pawn shop.

There was another horse outside, her pack horse she could assume. In less than twenty minutes she had everything loaded and ready to go. She'd even managed to trade a good bit of the stuff for silver and gold, apparently the only currency used other than bartering in these parts. With everything set she started making her way out of the town.

"Help me! Aah let me go you bastards! Somebody help!" she heard a high-pitched scream coming from the opposite direction of where she needed to go, followed by cursing and shouting for help. Definitely female and Kagome's rational side told her to mind her own business, that this world was different from hers. That she couldn't break her cover when there were other people depending on her, but her heart told her to check it out.

So with her gun out of her holster she headed straight for the screaming, which led her straight into the heart of town.

And what she saw made her eyes narrow and grit her teeth.

It was a large group of men crowding around a outdoor stage area and on top of the stage was a fat old man in a dingy suit with a woman being held roughly by two men behind him. Men all over were yelling how much gold they would be willing to pay to be apart of the fight. There was even a stall, where men were lined up at to give their money to enter.

Kagome knew right away what it was. Coraline had described it to her plenty of times.

It was the famous Bride Fights.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, tune in to see what happens next! Review tell me what you think!**

**Preview:**

_"Please help me!" she begged gripping, his shirt before she was roughly pulled away by the beefy goons._

_"I wish to enter the bride fight" she declared, throwing down the four pieces of gold._

_"May I present the winner..." he yelled holding up his hand. All the while his ribs felt sore and he was sure to have a black eye come tomorrow._

_"Go fuck yourself you pig-headed bastard," she yelled and proceed to punch him in the face and made a run for it._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER — I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone.**

**_WARNING - mentions of abuse and rape present._**

_'Thoughts'_

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update all of my stories faster, but please enjoy.

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

** One month Prior**

Mary Anne! Mary Anne! Dangnabbit woman! If I gotta holler you're name one more time—"

"Yes Jedidiah I'm here. I-I was just m-milkin' the cows like you said," a small comely woman entered into the room, carrying two silver pails with milk brimming at the top of them. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her dress had stains and tears from working in the barn all morning. Her flaxen hair that had been swept up into a tight bun early that morning was slightly disheveled. She had doe brown eyes and a small button nose with a dust of freckles upon her cheeks.

"What'd you say woman! You back-talking me," he raised his hand threateningly.

Mary Anne flinched, her body slowly moving in to curl in on herself. Her way of protecting herself from her husband.

Her body visibly began to shake, her lower lip quivering in fear. She wanted to back away and run, but knew that would just make him more angry.

Everything she seemed to do made her husband angry.

It didn't matter if she woke up at the crack of dawn and had the chores done and breakfast made before he woke up. No he would still complain saying she hadn't done _enough_, or that the meal wasn't to his liking. Nothing was ever good enough. _'Ever since he started drinking.'_

"No I would never, you told me to—Ah" the pails of milk splashed, Mary Anne barely saw the back of his hand before it connected with her cheek,_** hard**_.

"Always back talking! Now where you been cause it don't take no fucking two hours to milk some damn cows!"

"I was in the barn, I was doing all the chores you told me to do—"

"Yeah right you're a fucking liar you little tart. I bet you were sleeping with one of them stable boys over at McNeil's farm weren't ya! Huh! Speak up! You were sleeping—" his breath reeked of alcohol which gave a foreboding sign, but she wouldn't let him accuse her of being unfaithful. Not when she gave and gave her all for him everyday.

"I swear I wasn't!" she yelled clutching her cheek that throbbed from the brutal hit, tears stung at her eyelids, fat salty drops threatening to fall. She yelped as a bottle of moonshine came straight for her head. It narrowly missed her temple, the glass breaking on the wall. She made to run, but her grabbed her by her hair throwing her to the hard floor.

"Back-talking, whoring yourself around, and now look you done gone and spilt the milk on my brand new rug!"

Jedidiah yelled and yelled, punching and kicking her till she was black and blue. Then he hauled her up pulling her roughly towards their bedroom.

Every second after that door shut was like an eternity in hell.

Physically she was there, but mentally she was gone.

Her once vibrant doe eyes, lost all sense of life. It was like she became a lifeless doll. The world around her faded. She didn't feel the tearing of her already old and worn dress, the harsh groping of her breasts and body, or resist when he pried apart her thighs and plunged into her with no remorse. It was easier this way. Maybe at one time sex had been enjoyable with him. Hell life even, but now she could barely stand to be around her husband. Her fear grew every time Jedidiah asked her to get him some drink. Maybe she should run away, but who would help her. All the men in this area were pretty much the same. No one would save her. Just the other day her friend Jennifer got beat so badly she could barely speak or move. And all because a boy was staring at her.

_A ten year old boy!_

Not to mention if she ran she would surely be caught before she reached a town, where good men would help her. But believing that was like believing her husband would treat her better one day. It was fantasy life to think she would be saved. No, she would die here and whether it be from her husband's fists, or from suicide. After all those were her only two options in this fucked up world she lived in.

_'When did her life become like this?'_

It was hard remembering a time when she was happy.

Maybe in the first years of her marriage, but six years in and it seemed like a distant thing of the past.

_What was love? _

_Where was her happiness?_

Cause if Jedidiah's abuse was her love and happiness, she'd rather die than spend another day in this horrible nightmare she called life.

* * *

**~ Present Day ~  
**

* * *

"Well well now that those ugly bruises of yours have healed some and the dirt has been removed, you sure clean up rather nice," the fat man said his eyes traveling up and down her body. Smiling approvingly of her like she was a prize cattle.

She shuddered and tried hugged herself in a fruitless attempt to cover herself from his perverted gaze. But over the past two weeks stuck with evil men some far worse than her husband, Mary Anne had gathered a little more courage and glared at him for all that she had in her.

However when the man let out a hearty laugh her glare dropped replaced with a look of confusion.

"No need to worry although you're cute money comes first for me," he said with grin and greedy glint in his dark eyes.

Although the prospect of being in a bride fight terrified her, the thought of this man having his fat, greasy paws on her terrified her even more. She wasn't even sure how it had come to this. One second she was heading out to the barn to collect eggs and the next women stealers were slinging her over a horse and were carrying her away. She wasn't sure where she was going, only that she traveled for several days with them blindfolded, before she arrived in this new town. The mayor purchased her and now she was here to be won in the Bride Fight.

Mary Anne had never been in a bride fight before, but she'd heard of them.

She knew of two women in her old town who'd been in them. However, she had been engaged to Jedidiah long before she met him. An agreement between him and her father when she was just eight. She met him three days before they were to marry when she was sixteen. Back then her ex-husband had been much sweeter and never said a harsh thing to her let alone beat her. In fact he coddled her and gave her whatever she wanted, just as she cooked, cleaned, and made sure to do her wifely duties in the bed. But as the years passed and he began to drink more and more; and of course her failure to produce kids took a once beautiful, loving marriage and twisted it sickeningly into a marriage of oppression and abuse.

At first she wasn't allowed to attend small gatherings with the fellow married women in town, but it soon escalated to not being able to wear dresses that showed a single curve. She could no longer just sit and knit clothes for her husband and the townspeople. Instead he put her to work doing hard labor and got on her when little things went wrong. Then came the yelling, the beating, and forcing himself on her even when she didn't feel like doing it with him.

Everyday he seemed to devolve into a man unrecognizable to the one she married. Some days she moved through the motions of what needed to be done and tuned out all of the bad. Everything seemed to fade around as the memories came back to her.

It seemed like hours later before she resurfaced in the world of the living.

When she did come to Mary Anne didn't know if it was a trick of light, or if her mind was playing cruel tricks on her.

Her body ached from being manhandled and left sitting still for so long. She slowly rose from her huddled position in the corner of the room, using the wall as a crutch to regain her strength in her legs she hadn't used for days it seemed like. As she moved she felt her legs slowly come back to life and like a madwoman starved of sanity she ran towards the open door stopping within the door frame peering out cautiously.

The sun assaulted her eyes, blinking slowly her eyes adjusted, before looking again.

It looked like she was in the back of the building but she turned to her left and could see people walking down a street and on her right was a long passage way. She could hear what sounded like a crowd off in the distance and could only assume this was the back of whatever building they had her in.

Mary Anne felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest ans she threw away the worries of her mind that screamed this was a trap. For all she could see was sweet freedom. Free from her husband, from the bride fights, and away from this horrible existence she called life. And with all thoughts of danger replaced with freedom she ran. Her legs burned and her heart was hammering away as she ran faster than she had ever moved in her entire life, when she finally stopped to catch her breath it was only to hear shout of men. One shout in particular sounding very familiar.

It was the creepy man in charge of the bride fight.

As fear settled in, Mary Anne took off again weaving through the back ways of the town. Just when she was sure she had lost them Mary Anne crashed into a solid form and fell back onto the ground. She winced her butt hurting from the fall as she glanced up with trepidation. There towering over her was none other than the fat man himself.

Despite how nice and forgiving Mary Anne had been brought up to be, a proper lady. Today she didn't feel like one.

So when the man grinned at her, "Did you think you would get away from—" his speech was cut off as a large wad of spit hit his cheek, grossly sliding down onto his nice shirt.

And just like that Mary Anne knew she had fucked up.

The two beefy hands grabbing for her had her screaming help as loud as she could.

Off in the distance a certain priestess her and despite her rational thoughts her heart had her heading towards the woman's cry for help.

**~oOo~**

"Please don't do this—Please I beg of you," but it was no use. No matter how much she begged and pleaded the man didn't listen to her.

Every step she took she knew was closer to sealing her fate and Mary Anne couldn't take it.

Mary Anne struggled as best as she could against the goons, but they continued to drag her back to the area she first ran from. Except now they were leading her towards the front of the building. There she gulped at the sight of the stage and a bunch of men around it. The man escorting her now grunted expecting her to go up on the stage, where she could see the fat man from earlier dressed in a fancy suit standing in front of the crowd of men. Some saw her and began hooting and hollering. Tears prickled at her eyes as she was truly frightened.

The men stared like hungry predators ready to devour her. Never before had she had so many men staring at her since the women stealers first captured her.

That was when her gaze fell on one man.

He was pale in comparison to most and looked much cleaner than the rest. Black shaggy hair and a little stubble dotted his face. He didn't hoot or holler, in fact he looked almost appalled by what he was seeing. But what drew her were his eyes.

Eyes that looked deeply saddened by the actions of the people surrounding the stage.

When she felt the guard behind her push her in an attempt to go up the stair she was reminded of her fate.

And despite knowing she probably wouldn't make it far, Mary Anne with her last bit of courage took off across the stage towards the man with blue eyes.

"Please help me!" she begged, gripping his shirt before she was roughly pulled away by the beefy goons. Mary stared at the only person who was probably decent out of this whole lot of greedy fuckers.

Kagome was surprised when the woman ran straight for her and begged for her help.

Her eyes narrowed before she made a silent decision, heading over towards the stall where men were paying to enter the bride fight.

"I wish to enter the bride fight" she declared, throwing down ten pieces of gold.

The man behind the stall looked surprised at the amount, "Well now, I can tell you if you win it won't be a disappointment. The there girl was raised to be a perfect housewife and not to bad on the eyes ehh," he said while smiling showing off crooked yellow teeth.

Knowing she had to play along, Kagome smiled in kind, "Yes she is."

"What is your name sir?"

Cursing Kagome thought of the first American name she could think of "Jack Daniels."

The man nodded, writing down the name, "Well that's a fine name. Where you from, ain't ever seen you around these parts?"

Kagome inwardly seethed at this man, "I'm a traveler of many trades and just happen to be looking for a wife. Is that it?" letting her annoyance show a little, while flashing a glare worthy of Sesshoumaru.

The man nodded hurriedly, "That should be everything, you'll just need to go stand over they with the others we should be starting very soon."

Mary Anne eyes couldn't help but follow the man she asked for help from. She wasn't sure why she asked him for help. but it was like the second she saw him she knew he could help her. I mean she couldn't be the best judge of character, but something about him was different. _'There was a kindness in his eyes.'_

And out of all the men she had seen, he was the only one who didn't seem so scary.

However watching the man head towards the stall where men were paying to win her made her heart drop.

_'Stupid Mary Anne of course if he's here it's to enter this contest. He's just another pig headed bastard who wants a wife.'_

But out of all of the men she hoped that he would win.

_'Damn, damn, damn Kagome. You always have to a bleeding heart.' _But the look in that woman's eyes, even now watching her being manhandled by those thugs pissed her off. _'Was this the fate of women of this time? Forced to marry any man who could put in a little coin and fight. They could be marrying abusive men, or worse.' _Just the idea of such a fate be falling the innocent woman, had her greatly incensed.

She would win the bride fight and save the poor woman from such a horrible fate.

Fifteen minutes later the man on stage finally began to speak.

"Well gentleman do I have a lovely prize for you today. Today we have Mary, a capable housewife with a little fiestiness that I'm sure none of you will have a problem fixing, and not to bad looking wise if I say so myself. Now you all know the rules, but for any newbies entering here are the rules. Number One: it is a one-on-one fight. The first to make their opponent submit wins. Number Two: There will be no weapons used outside of the one's given before the match. Some matches will have weapons some won't. Simple rules and as for the match up it is random so good luck." With that being said, the man reached into a hat pulling out two names.

"Well well up first we have our very own Hank Brewer!" A big man with a huge beer belly and pants that looked like they had three different layers of dirt on them, came onto the stage his hands raised while the crowd cheered. Her nose wrinkled at the sight. Wishing she had a bath she could just push him into and leave him there. "And his opponent... Jack Daniels!"

The crowd quietened down as a foreign man came onto stage. He didn't smile, or show any signs of emotion. Instead he continued to stare at his opponent nonchalantly.

"Okay you've each been given a weapon good luck to you both. You may begin!" The man in charge left the stage, leaving the two men to size each other up.

Kagome studied the man as soon as she saw him stand across from her, looking for signs of weakness. Her nimble finger ran over the dagger she had been given, while eying the pitchfork in the man's hand. She could say that it was an unfair advantage, but really it wasn't. While the pitchfork would definitely prove to good for long distance it wouldn't do him much good up close. Analyzing everything she could right until Hank made the first move.

"Yarrrr," he yelled.

Unlike some Kagome didn't banter with her opponents, or let herself be surprised by her opponent. So when her opponent foolishly charged at her with the pitchfork, she side stepped and deftly brought her leg down on the handle and with Hank's running momentum imbed the pitchfork into the wooden stage area. Hank tried to pull it out, but to no avail he just wasn't fast enough. And faster than lightning Kagome used that to her advantage moving behind him while simultaneously bringing her dagger to his neck.

Hank froze feeling the metal at his throat.

"Submit or I slit your throat."

And just like that the first match ended just as quickly as it begun. Kagome moved back off to the side as everyone was stunned. The day passed on with the crowd cheering as others fought with it not ending so quickly and with more brawling. But it still didn't matter, because every time her name was chosen she easily outwitted them all and won. That is until the last match.

"Alright folks were down to the last two fighters standing. Jack Daniels and the fearsome and deadly foe, Big Bruce!"

The whole crowd was now louder than they had ever been before. As a large man standing at nearly 6'10 walked to the center stage. Each step he took like horse stomping. He was huge and Kagome had seen his previous matches and they hadn't been pretty. One guy had even stabbed the guy but he just batted him away like he was a fly and proceeded to bash his face in to a bloody pulp. The man's arms were as thick as tree trunks. and despite his size she had seen him move quite fast.

He was also smarted than a lot of the guys who fought today.

Kagome was positive this match wouldn't be easy.

Again Kagome had to remind herself why she was doing this. Glancing at the women who couldn't take her eyes off of Big Bruce. She looked like she had seen hell and Kagome could tell she was holding in a cry by her teary eyes. Taking a deep breath Kagome prepared herself. Her eyes darkened as she felt a little thrill that this opponent would a least give her a little sweat.

"You may begin!"

They both circled each other before Big Bruce struck first. While Kagome managed to block it didn't really help and she was sent flying back and she barely caught herself. But just as she made to move a fist came straight at her face and Kagome was sure she saw stars briefly. Kagome did her best to widen the distance a little so she could go from there, but it was hard to think when her head felt jumbled from the second hit. She narrowly dodged as fist came right at her, rolling away.

This seemed to continue for ten minutes with several hits being landed to her stomach and face.

Kagome knew it wasn't fair using her special gifts to win, but neither was a woman weighing one hundred and twenty pound woman going against a man who probably weighed three times her weight.

It was tricky using her powers especially while keeping the disguise in place, but she could do this.

It took a steady hold of her abilities.

First was pulling at the ball of power from within her. The corners of her mouth cresting upwards when she felt the power go where she bade it to.

Pushing her reiki into her legs and hand, Kagome ran straight at Big Bruce and aimed to punch straight for his solar plexus. And Big Bruce being the man he was didn't think such a small fist would hurt. _'Too bad, this is going to hurt.'_ With that said she punched his square in the gut. When he bent from the impact, surprising her as she was sure any normal man would have been sent flying a good distance way. She quickly brought her hand down on him aiming for a certain spot on his neck that would guarantee her win.

However, she wasn't prepared for the quick reflexes as Big Bruce gripped her hand in tight hold and flung her.

She barely recovered to dodge as heavy boot flew past her that had been aimed for her head.

A bead a sweat slid down the side of her forehead rolling down her neck.

_'Fuck how could that have not worked.'_ She cursed realizing that this guy was just something else, he was like a half-demon.

But she couldn't lose, charging her fist again she swung, this time he dodged. However, she had been expecting him to and with victory in sight she dropped to the ground sweeping him off of his feet. Successfully knocking the wind out of him, Kagome aimed a charged kick to his ribs, hit several pressure points on his body. Big Bruce looked like he was ready to fight again with the ground ready to cheer on the fight, but his eyes rolled back and his groan as he fell into unconsciousness signaled her win.

When she rose weakly from the ground, everyone was surprised then they cheered.

"Well I'll be...he beat Big Bruce."

"No way."

"What the hell, I put all my money on Big Bruce!"

"Dammit all!"

Kagome ignored the curses from the crowd about their money lost betting of the big brute. _'Serves them right.'_ Never underestimate a person by looks alone. She'd learned that the hard way in the feudal era, where demons could be disguise as simple, unsuspecting farmers and really be a vicious, cannibal demon underneath.

"May I present the winner Jack Daniels" he yelled holding up his hand. All the while his ribs felt sore and he was sure to have a black eye come tomorrow. "And of course your prize a wife!"

One of the goons brought Mary forth and released her in front of Kagome.

"Well why not be a good sport and kiss your new husband," the man in charge remarked with a laugh.

Mary's face grew red with anger that she then took out on her new 'husband'

"Go fuck yourself you pig-headed bastard," she yelled and proceed to punch him in the face and made a run for it.

When the announcer went to grab her, Kagome grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"That'll be alright I can handle her."

And with that said Kagome used her last remnants of energy to jump off stage, grab the woman and made for her horse.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Mary Anne wondered what exactly she had done to deserve this life. First not being able to have kids, Jedidiah's abuse, have men kidnap her, and now she was married to man she watched beat up a terrifying monster of a man. If he could do that to that beast of a man, there was no saying what he could do to her.

"Please sir, please let me go," Mary Anne begged.

Her hands had been tied and she was seated in front of her new husband on the horse.

"No," honestly Kagome didn't want to tie her up, but when she was free all the woman did was hit her, and she needed to focus so she could see her and the woman to the safety of Coraline's cabin.

After all Kagome wasn't naive, she noticed men trying to trail after her when she left the village with the woman. Thankfully, she had just a little reiki left to cast an illusion that would give them a thirty minute lead. Once they got past the river then she would untie the girl, until then the woman would remain tied up. Although she felt bad when she heard the woman's sobs that she did her best to keep quit. She couldn't release her just yet.

An hour and half later, when she was sure she felt no presence near she stopped the horses in a small clearing.

Getting off the horse first before helping the woman off.

She led her to old log and sat her down. The woman looked ready to yell again, but she reacted quickly covering her mouth.

"Now look her lady, I have no plans of making you my wife, so calm the fuck down. Okay," she waited till the woman nodded before back up.

Mary was perplexed to say the least, "If you don't want me as your wife then why did you compete."

Kagome beamed at her.

"Weren't you the one who said help me." When her jaw fell in surprise before she recovered, Kagome giggled. "Now look don't freak out okay, but I have to do something," without another word she began to strip right in front of the woman. Mary wanted to cover her eyes but with her hands tied that was impossible.

As her fear began to grow she became paralyzed, but that fear turned to shock as she saw binding underneath the man's outfit.

A choke sound left her throat in surprise and couldn't hold back her exclamation.

"You're a WOMAN!"

* * *

**Please review tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone.**

* * *

**After the Crash: Am Alpha Female  
**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kagome released a breath of relief.

The woman had finally settled down on the settee in Coraline's cabin. After revealing her sex, instead of relieving the woman, she seemed to be more frightened and fainted almost instantly. She'd barely ran forward to catch the poor woman. At least she had released the spell first the woman probably would have screamed her ears off. For once she actually felt bad all those times she screamed in Inuyasha's ears.

No, she didn't have nearly as good of hearing as Inu, but hers' were stronger in comparison to most humans.

Although with the woman's unconscious state it was easier to get her to Coraline's without her incessant screaming.

After explaining to Coraline why she brought back Mary Ann, she'd left it up to the old woman to talk to her. Not really wanting to hear any more screaming for the day. Instead she had gone back into the forest to cover any possible tracks that could have been left behind. She turned back only when the clap of thunder reached her. The rain would take care of any tracks she might have missed.

"No...Please J-Jeddidiah...I'll be good," Mary Ann murmured in her sleep, before she suddenly began to flail in her sleep.

Kagome was up faster than lightning squating at her side.

Allowing her hand to brush over the poor woman's sweaty forehead, she began releasing her reiki. She sent it out in soothing waves, forcing it to wash away any unpleasant feelings. And sure enough she received pleasant results when Mary Anne calmed even snuggled into the settee. Her panicked breathing slowed before evening out.

Sighing with relief, she leaned back surveying the woman she'd rescued.

Kirri slowly closed the door as to not disturb the woman.

"How's she doing?" she murmured softly.

Tilting her head slightly to look over her shoulder at Kirri, she sighed before looking back at the woman. "Well she's calmed down tremendously, but it's obvious she's been abused for a long time, taken from her previous husband, then forced into a bride fight, so I would surmise not so good," moving away Mary-Anne to let her sleep, while motioning for Kirri to follow her into the kitchen. She put some tea on the wooden stove to boil, before returning to the table. Layla was sleeping with Coraline in her room, so they could speak freely.

"Coraline spoke with her earlier to find out anything that could help her get her back to her family...Her name is Mary-Anne, apparently she's already married, but from what Coraline could sense while listening to her speak her husband was just like her deceased husband. She has fading bruises, but scars that were months, some even years old. I—It's bad; when she begged me for help I could see pure terror in her eyes. Like a person with nothing left, but this last chance for freedom. I couldn't contain myself and entered into the bride fight and won her, but I'm not really sure where to go from here."

Kirri nodded, "I feel you. We can't stay here forever. As much as I love Coraline, this place is too small. We need a bigger place."

The slight whistle of the kettle had her getting up, removing it from the heat before she made tea for her and Kirri. She added sugar and some mint to it before offering a steaming cup to the ex-singer. She took it gratefully, blowing softly at the hot drink.

"Mmm, you make the best tea," she said after sipping it lightly.

Smiling, she waved off the compliment, "It's nothing really. Anyways, I do agree it's going to be difficult with all of us staying here and I doubt Mary-Anne will want to return home, so we'll need to find a place to stay. I was thinking of leaving for a little while—Don't give me that look, we need to find a bigger place…really big," she murmured as the cogs began to turn in her head.

Mary-Anne was only one of many women being abused and used in the Bride Fights. If they could establish a safe haven for them, maybe they could create a new life for themselves here.

"I'll take the horse and go survey for any place where we can live permanently. Coraline told me that there used to be a few towns north, near the mountains, but were abandoned, because of the plagues decades ago. I figure I could check for safe areas and let all of you know when I return. Think about all those women who probably have, or are suffering just like Mary-Anne did, what if we could make a difference. I'm trained in combat, it would be nothing to train other women and, well all the finite details are set, but it's a start right," she said explaining what she wanted to do.

Kirri looked blown away, before a smile crept on her face. "It's perfect Kagome, but do you really think we can pull it off?"

Kagome bit her lip mulling it over before she nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely, I'll leave tomorrow and after we inform Coraline. It may take time, but I'll find the perfect place for us. Somewhere that can be easily defended and hidden, with water available to us. Shouldn't be too hard right?"

Kirri nodded and that night neither slept as they shot back forth ideas for their safe haven.

Maybe just maybe they could do more than survive.

_They could live._

* * *

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

* * *

"This is it," she whispered.

Looking at the area then her map, she sketched out brief layout on her map.

The map had two other places on it with X marks on them. They were the other places she'd scouted while looking for a place for her and her new family to live; place that would be adequate for what they had planned. A haven for women. Away from the oppression. Away from abuse of men. She wouldn't say the whole trip had been fun.

As she rode Caroline's horse through miles of forested land and abandoned places dressed as Jack Daniels she'd begun to have doubts. The first week she'd been brimming with confidence, but as the days rolled by and cold nights came, her confidence slowly waned. If not for her gifts she was sure her and her house would have perished. She didn't doubt their dream place was out there, but each place she came by failed in a way, but here...This was it. She could see it and she knew the rest of her family would see it to.

Today the Kamis had shined their favor upon her when she reached The Creek.

Their new home.

According to the town nine miles from the her new safe haven, it was an old bed and breakfast from the Times Before that had long been abandoned due to the plague hitting the area a decade prior. Surrounded by a forest on all sides with a hiking path leading into the mountainous terrain, as well as a large creek with wildflowers surrounding it was situated in front of the main house trickling over strategically placed rocked to create a mini-waterfall.

It was obvious that the majority of this place had been built in the times before.

_'It's perfect.' _

The only thing left to do was cleanse the place. Even now as she traveled through the outpost she could smell the sickness and old deaths that permeated the air. Her reishi surrounded her protecting her from the disease that lingered around the place. The townspeople of Crawford stayed away, saying a man and his family left five years prior to live there, but they almost brought the Women Killer Plague back with them. Since then no one dared come near the place.

Next to her, her horse chuffed copious amounts of air at the back of her neck. She patted his long neck, as she led him by the reins toward the fence tethering him to one. Placing a marker on her map, she rolled it back up putting it back into her backpack. "I'll be back, I'm just going to take a look around," the horse didn't seem to mind just glad to not be traveling around at the moment.

The old bed and breakfast consisted of the main house made of imported wood by the looks of it made to look rustic, but she could tell the difference having seen rustic cabins everywhere since coming to this post-apocalyptic world. On the ground there were two cabins, a barn, a horse stable, a smokehouse, and a old-fashion stone well, and a shed behind the main house. There was remnants of a garden as well, but their were so many overgrown weeds that it looked horrible. She was sure Coraline and Layla would enjoy fixing it up. She followed the footpath back around to the front of the B&amp;B, as she inspected the door. The door had obviously been replaced, because while the rest of the house was made of fine wood, the door was an oppressive metal contraption with a large square with mini metal bars over it that came a few inches above her head. It was definitely a door made for keeping intruders out.

Still she jiggled the doorknob not surprised to find it unlocked.

Somehow she couldn't imagine the previous owners locking up as they ran from the plague. Leaving the door open she could see particles in the air move outside, as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the place. She could see sliding metal blocks on the back of the door and a flip mechanism. _'Well that's one way of seeing whose there.' _ Kagome was never really phone of how small peepholes were and found the square people hole delightful.

Despite being uninhabited for nearly five years it was in top condition, except for the dust and scent of disease and stale air that clung heavily to the place.

She studied the room just inside of the front door.

It was a mudroom. She hadn't seen one in a while...not since Japan.

With their heated floors, it was common for them to have them. She supposed it was the same her as well. There were cubby-holes for shoes with a bench in-between to sit down and hooks above for the mudroom was a single door that lead out into a spacious den, thick black carpet covered the room. A half circle couch was facing towards a massive fireplace with a mantel decorated with animal heads. The couch was obviously worn from decades of being sat on, but wasn't so worn down it was ugly. A bearskin rug stretched between the couch and the fireplace. Kagome grimaced at all the dead animals. Of course she hunted and was used to seeing Kouga and his tribe wearing them, but to have them displayed all over made her a little sick to her stomach. The walls unlike the outside of the house were not made from wood, but rather a custom rock design so it resembled a bear cave. Her hand caressed the cool stone with its slight rugged edge. Light trickled in through a glass ceiling that she would assume was meant for stargazing, but since it was daytime all she could see were wispy clouds passing by high above.

She could see why the townspeople had mourned the loss of inhabiting this place.

It was beautiful.

The craftsmanship put into this place must have cost a fortune.

The rest of the house was even more beautiful. Sconces, with unlit oil lamps, had obviously been added to the hallways in the last decade or so. She pulled out her flashlight, glad she hadn't given in to Layla's need for her fairy wand and helped her as there seemed to be no windows in sight. The light from the flashlight illuminated the dark hallways, revealing dark wood paneling covered in dust bunnies. The first door she came upon was an office from the looks of it. A large desk dominated the center of the room, with a large bookcase stretching from the left side of the room to the right. It was customized, because right smack dab in the middle of the bookcase was a bay window.

The window presented her a partial view of the creek and one of the log cabins. Leaving the room she explored the rest of the house finding four bedrooms still furnished with two beds in each, where the smell of disease was strong. There was at least three bathrooms by her count each with some weird pipe contraption on top of them that fed into the ceiling. There dining hall with several picnic benches and a long table placed on a raised dais with a large throne looking chair. Thankfully there were four windows of the right side of the room that let in enough light to conserve her flashlight. Although the throne made her wonder who lived here ten years prior. Making note of it in her journal to ask the Townspeople, she moved past the picnic tables into a large kitchen. She could tell at one point in time the room had been dominated by modern appliances for feeding a lot of people, but all of that had been pulled out and the only remnants that it had been there were the impression on the wall. In their place was two large wood burning stoves, black marble counter, and an island with worn bar stools around it. A door on the left of the kitchen revealed a set of stairs that led upstairs where she found six more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room that must have been a master bedroom, but looked like a old-fashion hospital.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt bile rise in her throat as the smell of death and disease filtered through her nose. Her eyes watered, as she brought her arm up to cover her face. There were eight twin cots in the room and on each one was the remnants of a woman. There were just hair and bones at this point. No doubt these women had died here from the Women Killer Plague.

"Calm down Kagome, you've dealt with death before this is nothing new. You can do this," she pepped herself up as she walked to the widows opening them up to let clean air in.

She began making preparations to deal with the bodies and purify the area. It took a while, but she found a cleaning closet with some old gloves and cleaning supplies she was sure were expired, but at this points beggars can't be choosers.

By the time she brought her new family here she hoped for it to be the start of their vision.

_'This will take some time.'_

Three hours later, eight bodies were wrapped in sheets and were laid outside to be prayed over, before she buried them. Reaching for the metaphysical ball of power that rested inside, she called forth her reishi. By the time night fell she'd cleansed the main house of the bed and breakfast, but wore herself out. She , however, couldn't sleep just yet.

Finding a flat pull-wagon in the barn she loaded up what was left of the women's bodies and took them immediate grounds of the place to bury them.

Kagome returned two hours later covered in dirt, with the sun setting. She washed her body in the creek, shivering as the cold water ran over her pale skin. She pulled a spare plaid shirt from her pack, pulling it on, while grabbing her blanket from the horse, she settled down in the barn with the horse not wanting to be anywhere near the house at the moment. Sleep claimed her almost immediately.

Two week's worth of travel finally setting in her bones, along with the work she'd done today.

However, her dreams weren't of her new home rather an old one.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone.**

**Rated M. _Mentions of Rape and cursing_**

* * *

**After the Crash: Am Alpha Female  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**~Eight days Later~**

"Oh damn, why is it so fucking heavy," Kagome grumbled as she lifted another mattress tossing it into the growing pile. Rubbing her lower back, she pulled out a match before throwing it onto the pile of old mattresses. Thanks to the oil she'd poured the fire grew quickly and smoke billowed upwards. Once she was sure every remnant was burned she picked up an axe, cutting the rope that held a large barrel of water suspended above a sturdy branch, letting the water fall over it snuffing out the fire.

She spent the next hour, or so cleaning it up.

The past few days she'd spent cleansing the area, as well as removing anything that her powers wouldn't work on. She'd already gone to Crawford two days prior to order ten new beds as well as new bedding for the ones she couldn't salvage and supplies using her a large chunk of the money she'd received for the jewelry she'd sold in Coraline's hometown.

A wine cellar beneath the house had proved useful as she found guns and ammunition below along with a chest full of silver, eight-bits, and some gold coins. She happy danced and thanked Kami, because she somehow doubted such good things happened to others. A perfect place. Money. Guns. It was all a little too strange. Sometimes she thought about Midoriko and Amaterasu-kami, and she could see this being their doing.

She gave her thanks to the celestial beings of her past and would have lit an incense in offering if she had one.

Going into town had also proved fruitful as she found out a little more about the previous owner of the place.

An old man by the name of Norman, who was well into his seventies, told her that a man by the name of Charles Streubender used to live there.

_"Oh he was a fancy millionaire he was and had a mean streak. I knew his pops and mam they owned the bed and breakfast at the time. When the bombs went off and shit went to hell, he and his sons kidnapped fifteen women in all the confusion and locked themselves up at The Creek they did. But not even they could stop the Women Killer plague that followed and one by one each woman got sick and died. By the time the townspeople had caught on and a doctor got out there, the women were dead and Charles Streubender and his sons were found a mile out trying to escape. The townsmen killed them for hoarding so many women. Blaming them for their deaths._

_Kagome was shocked when Norman told her his own wife had been one of the women, but he'd been too afraid to go and collect her body._

_Afraid to bring the disease back to his children._

_She informed him that she buried the bodies to which the old man had thanked her._

_"You're a brave man to go there, but I wouldn't be telling others. That place is filled with sickness and the townspeople won't do business with ya if they catch wind of it," Norman warned her._

_Kagome, dressed as Jack Daniels, nodded._

_"Oh it's quite alright, I'm a...scientist if you will. And I've cleaned up the area, so there won't be any worry of any Women Killer Plague. I hope to create something new for my family there. However, I will be need some help to fix it up before I bring them."_

_Norman was surprised, but for burying his child he gave her a hearse wagon._

_"Don't worry about it, a young lad like you will need it. Although it is a hearse it can still carry stuff. It used to be used by the rich who wanted a fancy, old-fashioned funeral, but folks here prefer to put bodies in the ground quick and worry less about how it all looks. Plus it will help with pulling all your purchases," he said, while she was baffled that the old man had given her a hearse, but she knew better than to refuse the kind old man's gift.  
_

Said hearse was out in the old parking lot that at one time catered to cars for guests at the bed and breakfast.

Tomorrow she would be leaving and head back home to bring her new family here and she was excited.

She'd polished and dusted the place to make it look brand new.

Her muscles were sore from all the heavy lifting and work, but her reishi and work in the feudal era balanced her out. If Kirri found her wood chopping impressive, she wonder how the ex-singer would feel when she saw the neat giant pile stacked on the left side of the house, or the smokehouse that was filled with pheasants and an elk that she'd tracked nearly half a day. Separating him from his herd had taken a while.

"Miss Kagome, what would you like me to do with these?"

Kagome set down her shovel she'd been using to throw down clean soil on the newly cleared garden.

A gangly boy skidded to a stop in front of her. He was covered in dirt with holes in pants and barely kept together boots that had tape keeping them on the boy's feet. His face that was swollen had cleaned up tremedously under her first aid. He looked an improvement better from when she first found him. She almost forgot about the boy. Well not him persay, just how they met. She really tried hard not to think about how she'd found him. The boy had girl features and she'd come upon him being raped by some horny, perverse men. His screams for help had her steering her horse from its inteded path to the B&amp;B towards his cries. Two bullets to the head put his rapists out of commission for life, but the boy was scarred indefinitely.

He had wavy dark, brunette hair that came mid-back, big violet eyes with long eyelashes, a full pouty lips, and a slim figure. All in all he did look like a woman, especially given the ripped dress he'd been wearing when she saved him. Even his name was a girl's name Felicia. _'Why any woman would give her son such a name is beyond me.'_ But according to him his mother thought he was a girl when he was first born and didn't care much for changing it.

"What's up Felly," squinting as the sun shined directly in her eye. As it passed she noticed his hand outstretched with box of shiny stuff in it. Upon further inspection she realized the shiny stuff were needles and a thimble. Along with multiple colors of string.

Felly flashed her smile, his one dimple brightening his face.

"I found it in the storage room. My ma used to have stuff like this..." He clamped up and she patted his head in understanding.

Felly lost his mother a few months ago and his uncle intended to sell him to a brothel in Omaha. So he ran away. How he ended up in Crawford she had no idea, only that his past was his, but she'd make a beter future for the poor child.

"These are definitely useful put it next to the brown basket in the den and we'll look through it later. After that go get Black ready then we'll head into town."

"Yes, Miss Kagome. Are you going to do your magic again?" He asked barely keeping the awe out of his voice.

Kagome nodded.

Explaining her miko abilities to Felly hadn't really been an option, because unlike Mary Anne who must not have paid attention to her well, he'd seen her with a beard one moment and none the next. Faking your gender was one thing, rapidly growing hair on your face in less than a minute was another. To Felly it was magic, which he promised to keep secret. He made sure to call her Jack when they were in town and worked hard to help her out at the Creek.

It felt like he'd been with her forever, rather than three days.

The first day Felly spent crying, because she may be able to take away the physical evidence of what had happened she couldn't do anything about his mental health. The second day he clung to her as she went back into town to report the deaths to the Sheriff/Mayor of the town. He was afraid of men and women for some reason, only trusting her. That made her heart go out to him, for she understood his fear of men, but could not contemplate what a woman had done to the poor boy. He was only thirteen, much too young for the lot he'd received in life. By the third day, he seemed to act as if nothing had happened to him and she played along, still careful around him and watching him.

Picking up her shovel she carried it back to the barn, putting it back up with the rest of the gardening tools.

Closing her eyes she concentrated as her face became more angular and stubble sprouted and a little goatee formed. She used a spell to make her chest disappeared not wanting to wrap it up again. For final measure threw on a cowboy hat, her hair already tied at the nape of her neck.

When she came around front, she grimaced at the sight in front of her.

Felly had her horse, Black, attached to the white horse drawn hearse. She still didn't like the idea of riding around in a normal hearse let alone a wagon one, but it was pretty and she was sure the girls would appreciate it. Black curtains hid the interior so it would be easy to smuggle the girls up here and the Blacksmith even added in a window so fresh air could come in. She patted Felly's head in thanks.

It was becoming a habit she realized.

Felly ate up all the attention she gave him, as she climbed up using the step, taking the reins.

By the time the arrived in town it was midday.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Felly P.O.V.**

_'Just ignore them, focus on Miss Kagome.'_

Felly didn't like coming into town, but Miss Kagome always made it interesting.

She would talk to him, ask him what he was thinking. And she didn't stare at him like others did.

With that look of lust, or disgust.

When he was younger his ma loved to dress him up like a little girl. He hadn't minded it either, because it brought a smile to his mother's face. And because he knew how much she yearned for a daughter of her own. But he'd messed that up for her. His uncle told him he ripped his mother in two when he was born so she couldn't have any more kids. His uncle said he had to be punished. He was sure Miss Kagome would have gotten angry for him if she knew those men weren't the first to have their way with him.

Whenever his mother would go entertain men at the saloon, he would entertain his uncle and his friends. Sometimes men sometimes women.

They all used and abused his body.

The men would rip open his butt hole, while the women would fondle his man parts. Some would laugh, taunting how they would cut it off so he'd be a real girl. In his old town, many women had glared envousily at him and his mother. They had daughters, but none who looked as beautiful as he

Only his ma and Miss Kagome cared for him.

But his ma was gone.

All he had now was Miss Kagome.

She saved him and provided him with a home. Comforted him as he cried his heart out. His uncle used to slap him when he cried, or threaten to hurt his ma if he didn't stop crying. Even if her magic was strange it was cool too. Like how she made all the pain in his body go away, or when little flowers would sprout up when she was working on the yard.

Today they were in the general and he almost cried when Miss Kagome told him to find some clothes that fit.

He hadn't had any new clothes since he ran away from his uncle.

"Ooh look at this Felly! This should be perfect for you," Miss Kagome held up a crisp forest green button-up shirt and in her other a pair of leather boots that while not new, were not nearly as rundown as the ones he wore.

He accepted them graciously, trying on the shoes first at her insistence.

By the time the reached the front where the clerk was, he had three new shirts, two jeans, and his new boots. Miss Kagome also picked up new bedding and matresses that he helped load up into the wagon, alon with ap a worn book that had colorful knit items on the front with a glossy cover that was foreign to him and yarn. She explained that that was how some books looked in the Times Before.

It was another thing he liked about Miss Kagome.

She was honest.

She told him about her magic and where she really came from and what she was trying to do.

There were no false smiles with plans to use him.

She simply wanted a new life for her new family and was giving him the opportunity to be a part of it.

When the arrived back home he smiled, glad to be back.

He thanked God for Miss Kagome and he couldn't wait to see the rest of his new family.

He hoped they were just like Miss Kagome.

* * *

**Review Tell Me What You Think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha belongs Rumiko Takahashi, or After the Crash belongs to Maddy Barone.**

**Rated M. _Mentions of Rape and cursing_**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I spend a lot of time researching in my free time to help me create landscaping, technology that would be used in this time, which is slightly difficult given that it is slightly modern, aside from electrcity which doesn't come in to play until later in the actual series of After the Crash. Thankfully Spring Break is here so I have time to do it, while working on my other open stories. Of which there are tons.

* * *

**After the Crash: Am Alpha Female  
**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**~ 3 Days Later ~  
**

Felly shuffled behind Kagome, one hand clutching at the back of shirt lightly as she spoke to a women she addressed as Kirri.

The women had been kind to him, but he was still unsure of his place with them just yet..

The little girl Layla was closest to him in age, but seemed to not like him too close to Miss Kagome. Miss Kirri, Mary Anne, and Coraline had given him hugs after hearing Miss Kagome regale them with the tale of how she'd saved him.

"...It's perfect Kirri, I'm sure Coraline will love it even though she is scared to leave this place. The Creek is picturesque, defensible, and far enough from the town that she won't have to worry about random women stealers stumbling on the place. Plus people are scared to go near it what with it's bloody history..."

"I know, but that's the part that scares me too. Are you sure it safe?"

"Trust me, the area is cleansed now. I already showed you what I can do, so please just have a little faith."

Kirri nibbled on her uper lip before sighing, "O-okay, but if it's horrible we're coming back her no ifs or buts about it."

Finally reaching an agreement they went back inside where everything was packed up in crates Kagome had brought along. Coraline was still in her room, saying her last goodbyes to her home of many decades, while they finished packing everything into the hearse wagon. Two day had been spent convincing Coraline to come as well as telling them about her magical abilities to a certain extent.

Felly had to let go of Miss Kagome to help her out, but he kept a good two feet away from everyone else.

It was another hour before they finished packing, having just put the last crate in the wagon, he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He relaxed when he saw it was Miss Kagome.

Kagome felt bad when she felt Felly jump and immediately removed her hand. "Sorry for spooking you. You did good...Are you okay? I know this all must seem like whirlwind of things happening at once," she asked him, worry evident in her eyes.

He sent her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, just nervous and somewhat...scared. I don't want to mess this up...Having a family, someone to look after me and me them, and keeping each other safe in this new life it's just...frightening," he whispered, as he averted his gaze looking at the wagon as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Kagome felt her heart clench, she pulled Felly into a surprisingly strong hug.

"Don't worry Felly, the girls love you. And I'll be right here if you need me. So don't be afraid as long as you believe in me Felly I promise I will do my utmost best to make this new life for you and all of my family great. Okay honey?" She looked down at his face that was pressed to her bosom.

In ways he reminded her of Shippo, strong in his own way, but weaker in many areas that made him a tad more fragile than the rest.

For Shippo it was the loss of his family, for Felly it was the betrayal by his own uncle and those sick people who abused him.

Felly smiled up at her, nodded, he wiped at the tears that had begun to form at the creases of his eyes.

"Good, now lets get everyone inside. It's going to be a slightly tight fit for them and since you're riding up front with me, we need to made sure it's safe for them."

Twenty minutes later the cabin was officially empty, aside from the big furniture which wouldn't fit with their passengers. She'd come back for them at a later date.

Layla came out side holding a rag doll Coraline had made for her, "Kagome why can't I ride with you," she asked her lower lip wobbling.

Kagome sighed, she knew that Layla hadn't been the happiest that she wasn't the center of her attention anymore. Coraline told her how Layla had cried for days that she was gone, falling asleep next to the fire looking at the door, expecting her to waltz in at any moment. She hoisted Layla up into the back, "We went over this lady bug, it's not safe. My magic will only keep you safe inside the wagon from bad men okay."

Layla nodded her head sullenly, crawling next to Coraline, who curled an arm around her as they snuggled into one of her quilts for comfort more than warmth. The wagon wasn't high enough to stand in, but sitting up for too long would be uncomfortable, especially with how bumpy the ride was about to be. Kirri and Mary Anne were both lying down against the barrier of the rest of Coraline's quilts that would keep the rest of the stuff inside from squishing them. She closed the double doors to the wagon, flipping the safety lock in place so the doors wouldn't swing open during the ride. She would hear them knock from the front if they needed to pee, but just in case she'd had everyone already relieve themselves before they got in.

She was already in her disguise of Jack Daniel minus her cowboy hat that Felly wore, hoping it made him feel a little more manly. Felly was already waiting at the front of the wagon holding the reins for her. Climbing up she smiled before urging the horses forward.

The ride back was bumpy and a slightly chilly for February weather.

Felly had her jacket wrapped around his slim frame, while she pushed through it. Used to feeling wind whipping at her form.

She stopped in Crawford to pick up the bedding with Felly helping her stack them onto of the wagon, wrapping them up so no dust or debris would get on them before they left heading for their new home.

Thankfully the ride to the Creek was uneventful as she pulled up to the main house, the horses neighing as she came to a stop. Black and her pack horse Bubblegum, Layla dubbed name for the cute pack horse that was brown with flecks of white in its black mane, were huffing out air, she patted them appreciatively giving each of them a sugar cube she'd traded a pretty penny eight-bit. She moved around back, only to see Felly had let the girls out and they all stood looking up at the large bed and breakfast that would be their new home.

"So pretty," Layla exclaimed running towards the creek that glistened with the sun reflecting off of it. But she stopped short, sniffing at the orange and red tiger lilies.

Coraline seemed shocked, while Mary Anne followed Layla to make sure the little girl didn't fall in.

Kirri stood there mouth agape.

Kagome came up by her side, "I guess I told you so would be a little to childish," she joked.

The Canadian ex-singer shook her head.

"No you were right it's—it's truly perfect Kagome. I can't believe you found this place," looking at her in awe.

Said miko laughed sheepishly scratching the back of her head, "Well I guess you could say I have people looking out for me from above."

She took them on a tour of the place, first showing them the bedrooms, while Felly took the horse to the stables to see to their needs.

Even though there were two bed frames in each, she let everyone choose which room they wanted to stay in. She'd already chosen the master bedroom at the very back of the house on the second floor. It gave a clear view garden and hiking trail leading into the mountainous terrain past the trees. Felly had already chosen the adjoining room so pouting with her arms crossed Layla opted to stay with Coraline, who chose one of the bedrooms on the first floor right beneath hers where they had a up close look of the garden by simply opening their windows. She promised the little girl as soon as they unpacked everything, she could go play in it. Both Coraline and Layla were excited just as she envisioned.

Mary Anne chose the room beside Coraline's, while Kirri chose the other master bedroom that overlooked the front of house and had a balcony.

With rooms chosen the tour of the rest of the grounds was halted as they spent the rest of the day putting stuff away.

Kagome, Kirri, and Felly did the majority of the heavy lifting, while Coraline and Mary Anne made up the beds once the mattresses were placed in each room.

Oodles of yarn were placed in a large wicker basket in the den, pots and pans were stowed away in cabinets along with their food and herbs. Coraline and Mary Anne were blown away by all the meat in the smokehouse, complimenting Kagome on catching it all. She blushed at their kind words.

"It was nothing, the forest surrounding us had a nice variety of wildlife from elk, pheasants, there are also some fat catfishs father upstream. Kirri could catch some fish and I already bought some flour from the market and we could fry them up."

Kirri seemed to like the sound of a fish fry, also happy that she would be able to help out with providing.

She wouldn't say she was insecure, but sometimes Kirri wished she was more self-sufficient like Kagome who could hunt, sew, had magic which had taken a day for all of them to wrap their heads around, and seemed like a natural-born leader. All she really could do was sing—aside from fishing that she was glad she learned how to do. That night after all the unpacking, they sat at one table in the dining hall. A pheasant had been cut up into slices by Caroline with Mary Anne assisting by making a gravy from scratch with the stuff Kagome had bought and they'd brought from Coraline's home. Felly helped by taking Layla to get some mushrooms that were edible, while Kirri set the table. All in all it was a pretty good meal as they joined hands with Coraline praying.

"Thank you Lord. It's been a very long time since I've felt so much joy in my heart. I thought after all the bombs and pain in my life I would never feel happy again, but then you brought these wonderful women and chilldren into my life and I can't thank you enough. Bless this food that has been set before us, let it nourish our bodies, and give us strength. Let this first dinner in our new home seal our bond as a family and may we prosper under your name in the mighty name of Jesus, Amen!"

Everyone said Amen.

Kagome smiled sending up her own prayer thanking the Kamis.

She wasn't sure if God existed, because after being to the netherworld and seeing the things she'd seen, let alone Amaterasu-sama, she wasn't sure. But she was thankful nonetheless.

They all dug in, conversing and playfully bantering over which part of The Creek was the best.

* * *

**Review Tell Me What You Think!**

**Amaterasu - Shinto goddess of the sun and the universe**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Inuyasha, or the After the Crash series they belong to Rumiko Takashi and Maddy Barone.**

**A/N:** Sorry for it being so short, but enjoy.

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**~ 3 Months Later ~**

Kirri sat with her head resting in between her knees, her hands wringing each other, while her shoulders shook ever so slightly.

She was quiet as she tried to wrap her mind around what'd just happened. The horse and the sound of others was her only connection that this wasn't a dream...well that and the dry blood on her hands and clothes. Just thinking about the blood caused a choked sob to come forth.

Tears ran down her face as she cried her heart out.

It all felt surreal, but she swore she felt herself floating when her eyes shut.

She saw flashes of familiar scenery.

Then everything around her seemed to disappear and darkness greeted her.

It was there in the darkness she heard the man demanding the Beth's life, raising his gun threateningly, the screams from Beth begging her not to let him take her, the echo of the gun filling her head with its haunting sound, felt the splatter of blood across her face, saw those lifeless eyes staring at her accusingly from the ground. His mouth hung open and she swore he began to yell.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

The pistol in her hand clattered to the flood, but she didn't pay attention.

She covered her ears to block out the screams and the voice yelling at but to no avail. The blood around the man's lifeless body seemed to pool on the floor, swallowing it greedily. The wooden floors were soaked in the crimson liquid. The splatter of blood on the wall seemed to come alive.

Soon the room filling quickly with blood.

She backed away, shaking her head. "No. No. No!"

The blood reached her feet and began rising threatening to swallow her in its depths.

Panic seized her.

_'Why...H-how could I!?'_

She screamed for it all to go away falling to her knees as she rocked herself, but the scene repeated itself over and over, until a light consumed the horrible nightmare.

Then she felt comfort, then nothingness swallowed her whole.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"How is she?"

Kagome looked up from her vigil shaking her head. Her hair was in a disarray, bags under her eyes from three days of no sleep, dirt from their excursion still on her form with a speckle of blood on her shirt. "Sleeping now, it looks like she was having a nightmare at first, but I've calmed her down for now."

"And our new friends," Coraline asked casting a worried glance across the room towards a heavily pregnant woman lying on a bed two down from Kirri where a young man with sun-tanned skin and short tawny hair sat holding her hand.

Kagome got up from her chair, stretching after having sat there for hours.

"She's fine. Removing the bullet was the hardest part, but after that it was easy enough for me to heal her. She and the baby are fine, if the shot had been just three inches lower...well let's not think about what could've happened and just rejoice that they're fine. Although I've pretty much drained myself for the night so I need to sleep," she kept her voice low as she summarized her patients status.

"I can't believe this happened Kagome. I don't even know what exactly happened. Mary Anne is frightened, Layla is with her so don't worry. Felly...well you know how he is, whenever he gets upset he locks himself up in your room. I know you're exhausted, but you've been so busy I haven't had time to ask. I-I just need answers," Coraline muttered.

Kagome sighed, "I understand I'll explain, but not here," she said looking at the silent man still holding Beth's hand.

Nodding her head, Coraline followed Kagome to reception room down the hall.

No one was in there, as Kagome sat in the loveseat illuminated by the sun. From the window she could see the sun just peaking over the tops of the trees. Having been in the hospital wing of the Creek for the past few days, she wouldn't have even know how much time had passed if Coraline hadn't been bringing her food periodically.

Coraline eased herself into the matching chair separated by coffee table.

"I guess I should start with the beginning. It was supposed to be a trial run. I used a spell on Kiri so she could look like a man then we went to test it out. There was a town, not far from Crawford that came in reported a man's wife had been stolen and that if anyone knew her whereabouts they'd be rewarded handsomely like 10 gold handsomely. Of course, we created the Creek to have as a safe haven for women, so we thought why not. We decided to find out if the woman really was stolen or not, then we'd go from there. Return her if she wanted to or bring her back here. It took a while, but we found her. Well I should say she found us," she commented wryly.

"If you thought Mary Anne's wounds were bad, hers were worse. Her face looked like some took a shovel to it and beat it in. Cuts, torn clothes, signs of...rape," she murmured softly seeing how the words affected Coraline, she stopped.

Clearing her throat she moved on.

"I released the spell so she wouldn't be frightened and explained to her who we were and what we are about. She told us in that her six husbands were angry and possessive men, jealous of each other, but instead of just fighting each other for her they took out their frustration and anger on her. She ran only when she feared for the life of her unborn child.

She looked like hell and even though we didn't plan to save anybody that day we knew we had to do everything we could to save her and her child.

Unfortunately , the bounty on Beth's head lead to some unsavory chases and finally a shoot-out that ended in Kirri taking her first life and Beth getting shot. The thing is...Kirri. While she is fine physically, mentally is another matter. Wanting to save women from these men out here is a noble thing, but it's hard to cope with the knowledge that sometimes someone or several people may die for that to happen. In this case it was Beth's husbands, as well as two bounty hunters.

I left Kirri to protect Beth while I took out the men chasing after us, but one slipped by me. Kirri was quick on her feet. My training her had paid off and she shot him, but I don't think the knowledge that he would die really set in till it was over and done with. Honestly it's something that I'll help her with overcoming, but ultimately she has to come to terms with it herself. Yes she took a man's life, but she saved two innocent ones. I've already come to terms with that, especially since this isn't a first for me, where I had to do unsavory things to save my family and friends, but for Kirri this is her first. I just hope that she can, because I'm not going to stop saving others, but I can understand if she doesn't want to continue this path."

Coraline nodded.

Guilt had eaten at her too, when she killed her husband, but she knew she'd rationalized that it was better him than herself.

"I understand, but what about the man," she asked. This was supposed to be a sanctuary for women, so who was he.

Kagome sighed, pushing back her bangs stifling a yawn.

Coraline could see the exhaustion eating up Kagome's strength.

"That's a little more complicated. According to Beth, he's fine. According to him, his name is Adam and he works as a farmhand on Beth's husbands' ranch and is Beth's secret lover and possibly the father of her child. I can see and feel the love he has for her and I'm not really worried about him, so much as him staying here. Mary Anne doesn't really trust men, Felly either, and neither can I trust his loyalty to us, so if he were to stay with us it would be difficult. I'm still thinking it all through, but for now I need some rest," she said.

Coraline let her go to sleep, while she stood guard with a pistol just in case Adam turned out to be bad.

In her room, Kagome found Felly already sleep in her bed.

Used to his presence there she sunk underneath the heavy quilt Mary Anne and Coraline made for her. She barely registered Felly rolling closer to her, as she pulled him into her warm embrace as they both found sleep.

When she woke up it was to screaming, as she was moving towards the hospital wing.

The door slammed opened as she crossed the threshold to see Kirri gasping, sweat on her brow.

Kagome calmed her raging heart and lungs realizing it had been another nightmare. Coraline was rubbing her back soothingly, while across the room Adam held Beth, who looked much better than when they first met.

Behind her she heard Mary Anne, Felly, and Layla come running in and turned seeing them all carrying some form of a weapon. Felly had the shotgun looking determined to protect, while Mary Anne had a kitchen knife if one hand and a roller in the other looking frightened, and Layla had a broom stick and didn't look sure of anything, but wouldn't be left out.

For the first time Kagome was truly worried about the state of her family.

_If something like this could shake them could they really save more women?_

**~oOo~**

"You have to eat Kirri," a soft voice pleaded with her.

Said woman just looked at the wall straight ahead. Her brown seemed as dull as she did, her eyes like hollow shells almost.

Sighing, Mary Anne placed the bowl on the nightstand moving out of the way as Kagome took her place.

Kagome waiting till she heard the click of the door before she spoke.

"I know you can hear me Kirri. You may not want to hear it, but I'm glad you shot that bastard. And you know what so is Beth. Right now she's downstairs eating a nice hearty meal for her and her baby. You hear me, because of you she's safe. I know it doesn't change what you did, but find some solace in it. And if I come back and see that the food is still there then...I swear to Kami Kirri I will come in here and shove it down your throat! Do you hear me! I won't let you rot away, feeling sorry for yourself!"

Kagome huffed, before pushing the chair back.

It scraped against the floor as she got up and left the hospital wing, slamming the door on her way out.

Kirri continued to look at the wall.

But her shoulders visibly shook as tears silently fell onto the crisp white sheet.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Two Months Later - July**

"Here you go, one crate of sweet milk courtesy of Beth and Adam and of course Adam Jr."

One wooden crate filled with large mason jars were place on the counter, each one filled with milk. A woman with blonde curly hair accepted the crate, placing a bag filled with food on the counter, stuffing last minute things inside. Mary Anne was by the stoves stirring a steaming pot, while her helpers did prep work with herbs and vegetables from Layla and Coraline's garden.

"Thank you darlin' can you tell that fine man of yours to ease up honey or Lord knows we won't have any for the picnic this weekend."

Kirri flushed, stuttering. "He's not my man Amy, Lincoln is just my partner okay."

Said woman laughed, winking at her, "If you say so darlin' but if it were me I'd have jumped on that the second he walked through the door."

Shaking her head, Kirri grabbed the bag before high-tailing it out of the kitchen and dining hall, heading outside where her team was waiting for her.

She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't scared of today.

It's only been a week since she'd been deemed okay to go back on rescue missions, but she wouldn't run away from her job. She wanted to do something to help out and this what it. Counseling with Kagome helped her come to terms with what she'd done, but Lincoln helped her in deciding to continue to save others.

Lincoln Thompson came two days before she'd awoke from her week long coma, along with his brother George, to help their cousin Adam build a new home for him and Beth. He'd thanked her profusely for saving his new sister-in-law and unborn child. He even stayed in the room next to hers and would come racing in when she woke many a nights with nightmares, holding her as she sobbed profusely.

Honestly she'd been shocked when she looked down from her balcony to find five cows grazing near the creek with Felly and saw Lincoln for the first time with him watching over the cows.

She'd spent two weeks in the hospital wing, before they decided a change in atmosphere would be better and took her back to her room.

Snorting, she was sure they kept her that long because they feared she might kill herself.

Then again considering where her mind had been back then she couldn't blame them.

When Kagome came in to her room and told her that they'd stolen the cows from Beth's ex-husbands she'd been shocked before remembering she'd killed one of them. Kagome held her as she cried, then explained to her that she would be alright. That she'd saved Beth and her unborn child and that that was what mattered. But at the time all she could remember was the man's blood when she shot him in the neck. She tried to stop the bleeding, but in less than a minute so much blood had seeped through and when Kagome came in she'd pulled her away.

She remembered very little afterward.

Kagome filled her in. Telling her how she healed Beth's bullet would. And how Adam helped get into the wagon after she passed out and they raced back to the Creek for safety.

Even Kagome had taken life.

Nine to be exact.

She'd killed four of Beth's husbands and five women stealers on the way back home. The last husband Adam killed.

Adam's other cousin Andrew took over the ranch, while Lincoln and George pledge their loyalty to Kagome.

She'd submitted them to a thorough interrogation as well as something called 'Soul Test' that she still wasn't exactly sure of all those details, but if Kagome deemed them safe then she would trust the Asian woman's decision on the matter.

Not to mention Kagome found the family entertaining.

She found it hilarious that they were named after American presidents and told her that having them around would make it easier to get stuff from the village, as well as security. Not to mention both were strong and were good at building things.

Already as she walked down the porch steps she could see where trees had been cleared and corral had been built, along with a cabin where Adam, Beth, and Adam Jr lived. Adam took care of the cows, while Kagome had formed a Rescue Group with Lincoln, George, and herself.

George's wife Amy and their two daughters came to live with them and they took over the kitchen with Mary Anne helping them, but mostly Mary Anne spent her time helping Beth through her old emotional trauma from her ex-husbands.

Today they would be heading West since a group of women stealers just passed through town a day ago.

Word reached Kagome aka Jack Daniels, that two of the townswomen had gone missing in the middle of hanging laundry.

Looking at everything going on around she couldn't believe that in two months eight new people had joined their family. Hell she could barely believe it's been ten months since her whole world had been changed and she'd been thrust into this new life. Her days of singing to thousands of fans seemed small in comparison to her life now, but she didn't long for her old life as much. Which might seem strange considering everything she'd experienced, especially two months ago.

Kirri wasn't sure if she'd ever be okay with what she did.

Some nights she still had nightmares about it, but there weren't nearly as bad as they were a month ago.

She didn't regret it as much now.

She knew she'd save Beth and Adam Jr and if she hadn't shot him, he'd have taken Beth, or killed her.

And she was going to do her utmost best to help save other women.

Her heart felt relief, she really felt like she'd found her purpose in this new world.

She saddled up her horse as Lincoln and Kagome sent her a reassuring smile.

Yeah she was sure, she wouldn't falter towards their dream.

* * *

**Review Tell me what you think!**

**2nd A/N: **So it may seem like it's going fast, but I can assure it's not.

This chapter was a little closer inspection of Kirri Clinton. Aside from her singing and her slight fishing skills she really is ill-prepared for this new world, she may not say it or admit it, but an insecurity is there. Compared to Kagome whose used to this and thrives in this environment, Kirri is not. The chapter opens up to her mind literally breaking in pieces over shooting Beth's abuser and husband. As I'm sure you can tell we also have a love interest introduced in the form of Adam's cousin, Lincoln.

Personally, I debated the idea of having men moving in so quickly, but I found that it wasn't so bad, once I came up with plausible reasoning for each. While spells for disguises are awesome, you have to remember Kagome's reishi isn't something that can always be used freely. It's a draining process, so by bringing in men it's a relief on the toll her powers take on her. As for the names, I just so happen to love the name Lincoln and liked the idea of a family named after presidents.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha, or the After the Crash series they belong to Rumiko Takashi and Maddy Barone.**

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter is about to get real! Sorry it's short. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**After the Crash: An Alpha Female**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Layla P.O.V.  
**

I have never liked to share.

I disliked when mamma made me share my toys with my cousins.

When I was on the plane I was so scared, mama pulled me into her lap and told me to hold on tight. I closed my eyed and when I opened them mama was dead. I was there when great-grandma Wichapi passed away. Everyone cried, grandma told me that the Great Wolf Mother called her home and the same would one day happen for her mama and even me. She said I had to be strong.

I didn't understand.

I didn't want to lose my mama.

I didn't want to be strong.

This Great Wolf Mother couldn't have my mama.

And she couldn't have me.

Seeing my mamma not moving was scary, hearing Kagome tell me she was dead, it hurt so much.

But I won't cry anymore.

Mamma is gone and I can't do anything to change it.

I have to be strong like grandma said.

Because I won't let the Great Wolf Mother have me.

And I won't let her have my new family either, nor anyone else.

Then **_he_** came.

With his dark, wavy hair and the eyes of a demon. He was trying to steal away _**my**_ Kagome.

Even now I glared at him as he clung to her back.

He shouldn't be so close to her.

Shouldn't touch what was hers.

_**Grrrrr.**_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

Layla fell back in shock at the growl that left her mouth.

_'Where did that come from?'_

She noticed Kagome staring at her, from afar and she turned tail and ran back to her garden.

The garden was hers.

She let Coraline help out, because the lady was nice, but it was hers nonetheless.

She sniffed the air, smelling someone approach. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she did. It smelled different and she already knew who it was.

Turning, violet eyes met doe brown eye.

"Ummm hi," his soft voice caressed her ears.

A growl rose from her throat and she had to swallow it, when the boy backed up.

"What do want," she asked sullenly.

The boy relaxed at her childlike voice.

Felly could tell Layla didn't like him around Miss Kagome so much and he wanted to try and talk to her. He knew what she was feeling. She was jealous, he knew from experience. How many women had sent jealous stares his way, because he looked better than their daughters, or a man was seen looking at him a second too long.

"I know you don't like me around Miss Kagome. I just wanted to let you know I'm not taking her from you. I...I just want to be a part of your family. My mom is dead and my uncle tried to sell me, so Miss Kagome is all I have. Please I do not wish to see Miss Kagome sad, because we can't get along."

Layla was ready to yell she wasn't going to share, but hearing him say Kagome would be sad made her pause.

Her lips pursed and she weighed her choices.

_'Not share my family, have Kagome mad at me. Or share and live happily with Kagome.'_

Layla really didn't want to share.

Something inside of her didn't want to either, but she ignored that feeling.

"Fine, but this is **_my_ **garden okay. I'll let you be a part of my family, but if you hurt any of them especially Kagome I will...I will do something bad to you," she whispered.

She wasn't sure what she would do, but she wouldn't let him hurt her family.

Felly smiled, "I promise."

She held out her hand and he shook it before leaving.

Layla wasn't happy, but if he kept his word then he was safe.

She wouldn't lose anyone else to the Great Wolf Mother and now she grudgingly admitted included Felly now.

Hidden behind a tree, Kagome walked off into the shadows heading back around toward the front.

She'd been scared about them not liking each other, but everything worked out.

_'However, that growl.'_

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, but she now wished Layla's mother was alive.

Her mind kept going back to the Natives who could change into wolves.

But Layla couldn't possibly be one of them.

_Could she?_

* * *

**Review Tell Me What You Think!  
**


End file.
